Reconnections
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: AU for episode 11. Gwen's wound is more serious than expected. Smuggled back into Camelot in the middle of the night for treatment; her return unintentionally triggers a series of events as decisions are made; the turth is revealed and Morgana strikes...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had problems when I first uploaded this but before I could upload it again my brother broke my laptop. Therefore I've had to re-write it completely. This is 'What If' but there may be a few changes to it.**

Arthur paced around his chambers. He had been prepared to do it; to marry Princess Mithian. It would benefit Camelot and Nemeth with the treaty between their lands enforced by their marriage. He also got on well with Mithian; she was fun to be around and was a skilled hunter not to mention beautiful. Arthur could almost hear Uther praising him for his decision. However there was just one little problem.

He still loved Guinevere.

Arthur knew it was stupid; Guinevere had betrayed him the night before they were to be married. He thought that she loved him. That they would be married and she would be his queen. It was all he had wanted for so long but she destroyed it. She betrayed him with none other than Lancelot. Guinevere knew how he had been insecure when she was around Lancelot; that she would realise that Lancelot could give her something Arthur couldn't. Guinevere and Lancelot wouldn't have had to hide their relationship the way they had to. Nobody would have seen any scandal if a knight fell for a servant. Yet every time he asked her; Guinevere told Arthur that she loved him and only him; that her feelings for Lancelot, brief as they were had long since vanished. Therefore when he walked into the throne room to see them in an embrace… it was like she had ripped his heart out of his chest and danced all over it. Arthur rubbed his head and pressed his forehead against the window. His mind was battling with what to do. Did he marry a woman while his heart still longed for another? Did he risk Camelot's future for a treacherous woman whom he had banished? What was he to- hang on- Arthur looked again out the window. Running across the dark courtyard was Merlin. Arthur grabbed his cloak and followed his servant. After what had happened to Elyan last week; Arthur had been monitoring his best friends very closely and as far as he knew, Merlin didn't make a habit of running out of Camelot in the middle of the night.

Merlin sprinted into the woods. He had seen Gwen earlier and had managed to stop Arthur from killing her. However Gwen had fled before Mithian fired her arrow. They couldn't find Gwen and had no idea of whether Mithian missed or whether the arrow had hit home. Merlin had only just managed to slip away; work had kept him busy all day and he therefore ran like his shoes were on fire. He had lost Gwen once already; he wasn't doing it again. Merlin returned to where they were hunting earlier and scoured the area looking for some sort of clue. Just as he was going to cast a spell; Merlin was aware of the sound of footsteps and a very unwelcome voice stole the air.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I thought I had seen someone here earlier. I wanted to be sure." Merlin replied. Arthur frowned and was suddenly aware that he didn't bring his sword.

"Who did you see?" Arthur asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Merlin replied and began walking in the direction Gwen had run off to. He swore under his breath as his gaze fell on the twitching leg of a deer.

"The doe? Merlin you ran out here for a doe?" Arthur asked incredulously. This was insane. He had been expecting Morgana or bandits to leave out at them and attack. Instead Merlin was worried about a doe? Despite himself, Arthur approached the creature and felt some pity for the wounded doe. The doe had been hit in the right leg and the arrow was still lodged in the wound. The poor animal must have been in agony before it passed out. The wound was filthy; the hair around the wound was muddy and covered in blood. Arthur looked around and picked up a large rock.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as he pulled out the arrow.

"We should put it out of its misery." Arthur replied but dropped the stone as a glowing golden light enveloped the doe. The light was so bright that both king and warlock shielded their eyes. When it faded Arthur's jaw smacked off the forest floor as he and Merlin re-approached the unconscious figure on the ground. Dressed in a tight and revealing harem-style burgundy dress that left very little to the imagination was Gwen. She was unconscious and shivering and twitching.

"Gwen," Merlin breathed, ripping off his jacket and pressing it to his friend's thigh. "What did she do to you?"

Arthur was still staring at his former fiancée in shock. Aside from the fact that he never thought they would see each other again, her dress showed that she must have been held hostage by slave traders. Arthur had warned her that if they ever met again then he would kill her. However she was the doe. If they had killed her then he and Elyan, Merlin, Leon, Percival and Gwaine would have obviously brought the corpse back to the palace kitchens to be served up at the feast. That meant they wouldn't have been eating deer. They would have been eating…

"I think I'm going to be sick." Arthur muttered as his stomach lurched. However he composed himself and walked over to where Merlin was still pressing his jacket to the wound.

"I can't stop it; we have to take her to Gaius." Merlin insisted. Arthur looked at Guinevere. Her life was in his hands. Would he keep his word or would he let the woman he loved have a chance to live?

Arthur ripped off his cloak and wrapped it around the jacket as a heavier bandage. "I'll carry her."

The two of them moved as quickly as they could through the woods. Gwen was a dead weight in Arthur's arms and as they reached Camelot Merlin sprinted up to Gaius' chambers, stunning the elderly physician as he burst through the doors.

"Gaius we have a problem!" Merlin exclaimed as Arthur entered carrying Gwen. He set her onto one of the beds and allowed Gaius to attempt to stop the bleeding. Neither Merlin nor Arthur said a word but allowed Gaius to stem the blood flow and bandage up Gwen's leg. Once he was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, Gaius turned to Merlin and Arthur.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was in the woods. Someone had turned her into a doe and she'd been shot by an arrow. How is she?" Arthur asked. Both Gaius and Merlin noted the fact that Arthur didn't use Gwen's name was his way of distancing himself from the situation.

"Gwen's lost a lot of blood and the next day or two will be critical. There's also the possibility of infection caused by the wound give that she was in the forest. Naturally she'll have to stay for treatment until she has recovered." Gaius replied sternly. Arthur gave a nod and left the room. As soon as the door shut behind him; Gaius turned to Merlin.

"You know more than you're saying." Gaius prompted. Merlin shook his head.

"Morgana must have done this but I don't know why. Gwen's left Camelot; she's no threat to Morgana anymore." Merlin replied; it hadn't been that hard to work out what Morgana had done to Gwen and Lancelot. The only problem was that they had no way of proving Gwen was under some sort of spell. Arthur refused to listen to reason and none of them wanted to be the one who questioned what happened. Merlin looked at Gwen who was still unconscious. "What happened to you?"

Arthur returned to his chambers; his mind was racing. Now that Guinevere was back for treatment would there be some possible answers to how she acted? Was there a possibility that maybe they could reconcile? Yet even as Arthur asked that question he knew they couldn't. She had betrayed him and if he reconciled with her that just proved how weak he was to go back to a woman who had betrayed him. As King, Arthur couldn't afford to be seen as weak; not with Morgana out there as well as possible tensions between Camelot and the other kingdoms. Arthur needed to be like his father; strong and powerful, maintaining his commands and beliefs to the end. Yet look where that had gotten Uther; loathed by Morgana and killed by sorcery. Arthur had never known Ygraine and wasn't sure what his mother would have said in this situation. He couldn't talk to Agravaine or Gaius or the knights. Even if Morgana was here; Arthur would have impaled himself on his sword before he sought her advice. The King had never felt so isolated and alone. He needed a confidante; someone who would listen and understand and advice him to make the right choice. Yet who could do that.

"Someone help me," Arthur whispered as someone knocked on the door.

"Sire,"

Arthur bit back a scoff. Of all the people Fate could have sent him to offer advice he got Merlin. That being said; the servant did occasionally offer some genuine good support and advice. However that was few and far between. Merlin looked at Arthur and seemed to immediately know what was wrong.

"You still love Gwen." Merlin said; it wasn't a question. It was a fact. They all could see it and they all knew it. Even Mithian was aware that Arthur didn't love her. The princess of Nemeth knew that their marriage; like a majority of royal and noble marriages was one of convenience and alliance; love had very little to do with it.

"What do I do Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"You need to think everything through. Your duty to Camelot is important but your duty to your heart is more important than anything. Marriage isn't the only way to make peace between Camelot and Nemeth." Merlin advised.

"I can't forgive her; I can't trust her but I still want to marry her. What does that say about me as a leader?" Arthur asked.

"There was something seriously not right about what Gwen did. Personally I think Gwen would leap off the battlements before she tried to hurt any of us. Lancelot was the same. He gave his life for us and for Camelot. Also I think you'd be surprised how much strength is shown by forgiveness. It shows that you know they did wrong and hurt you but you're a better person than someone who would seek vengeance. That's the sort of leader that Camelot needs; like Queen Annis. She wanted war to avenge her husband's death but had enough courage and grace to forgive you and agree to the compromise. You need to follow her example. Sometimes the strongest words you can say are; _'I forgive you."_ Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded and considered what Merlin said. "That's quite profound Merlin. Even though you said it; it's … wise. I have a lot to think about so,"

"Of course, I know you'll make the right choice. You're a prat but occasionally you're one brain cell tends to work." Merlin commented with a small smile.

"Goodbye Merlin." Arthur replied and sat at his desk. For the whole night Arthur sat up thinking about what Merlin said and weighing up his options. It took hours and hours of debating possibilities and inevitabilities as well as writing up what needed to be written as he made his choice. As the dawn broke Arthur took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes and looked at the parchment in his hand. He had made his choice and he was going to see it through.

That day Princess Mithian left Camelot the way she arrived. Unmarried.

Later that evening Arthur slipped down into Gaius' chambers after a lecture from Agravaine about what he had done and how this would be seen and how foolish he was to risk Camelot's future for a woman who broke his heart. Arthur ignored everything he was told and instead went to Gaius; knowing the physician would understand why he did what he had done. However when Arthur reached Gaius' chambers the door was locked and bolted. Arthur knocked on the door and could hear footsteps, a smack and a groan of pain before Merlin opened the door and allowed the king into the room. Merlin looked worried and he could hear Gaius moving around Merlin's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, pushing past Merlin and going into his room. Gwen was lying on Merlin's bed; she was still unconscious but her body was soaked in sweat and was trashing around on the mattress. Gaius was trying to restrain her to administer a potion. Arthur hurried over and grabbed Gwen's wrists and managed to keep her still while Gaius poured a potion into her throat. Slowly Gwen went limp and Gaius looked at Arthur who understood what was happening.

"The wound's become infected and she has a fever." Gaius explained.

"How bad is it?" Arthur asked. Gaius simply looked at him and he knew. "What can we do?"

"I gave her a potion to try and fight the infection and the wound has been cleaned and re-bandaged four times already but it's the fever I'm more worried about." Gaius explained.

"Gwen's tough; she'll pull through." Merlin reassured but he looked just as scared as Arthur felt.

"I'm not going to lie to either of you; at this rate she'll be lucky if she makes it until morning. Arthur I suggest you fetch Elyan. If anything else he should at least be here to say;" Gaius trailed off.

"To say goodbye." Arthur answered and he wondered to himself whether or not Elyan had even been able to say goodbye to Gwen before she left Camelot. Obviously he himself hadn't but had any of them? Arthur left the room and as the door shut behind him, Merlin quickly bolted it with magic and turned to Gaius.

"What can we do?" Merlin asked.

"You know what you can do." Gaius replied. Merlin shook his head. Ever since he had failed to cure Uther he had doubted his abilities to use healing spells.

"I can't. I killed Uther and I can't kill Gwen." Merlin replied.

"You know as well as I do that Morgana and Agravaine killed Uther. You will not kill Gwen but you'll have to be quick." Gaius warned. Merlin nodded and rummaged around for his spell book. Healing spells were extremely difficult and specific. There were separate spells for wounds, poisons, broken bones, fevers, vomiting bugs, diseases and infections. Merlin studied his book as Gaius dabbed Gwen's forehead and while they didn't share a word; they knew the fate of Camelot's future rested with both the conflicted King roaming the corridors and the dying woman on the bed.

Arthur walked towards Elyan's chambers slowly. His legs felt like they were the ones that had been pierced by an arrow. The King was scared. Guinevere was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Arthur still loved Guinevere while he couldn't look at her without seeing her and Lancelot kissing the night before their wedding; love for her still dominated his head and heart. She was all he could think about night and day; at every meal and council meeting and training session. Guinevere managed to invade his thoughts. Arthur slipped into an alcove and let his mind roam, selecting various memories about him and Guinevere.

_He's thirteen years old and about to pull the most brilliant prank on Morgana in the history of Camelot. Perched on a chair behind the door with a bucket of watered down horse dung in his hands; the immature teenage prince waited on his target to return. As he waited; Arthur could hear Morgana approaching. The king's ward had clearly been having another argument with the king. She was fourteen and Uther had dared suggest the possibility of her being married by her sixteenth birthday and Morgana was having none of it. The door opened and immediately Arthur leapt off the chair and upended the bucket onto Morgana's head and ran. As he ran he could hear Morgana running after him. Arthur sprinted down the corridor and hit a dead end. He could hear Morgana approaching when suddenly a hand reached out from the alcove and pulled him in. They stood for a moment in total silence as Morgana stopped, looked around and ran off yelling a warning that when she found Arthur; she was going to painfully hurt him. Arthur looked at his saviour and was surprised to see it was none other than Morgana's maid Guinevere._

"_Thanks," Arthur whispered._

"_It's fine, I think you should run while you can Sire." Guinevere advised._

"_I think I will. Oh and Guinevere; if Morgana asks," Arthur began._

"_I didn't see you; I know. My brother tends to ask me to say that to our father." Guinevere said with a smile. Arthur grinned and ran off to escape Morgana's temper and clutches. _

_He was competing in the tourney under the guise of 'Sir William' and hiding out at Gwen's house. Arthur's arrogant nature had caused Gwen to reveal the extent of her temper two days in a row. Arthur honestly couldn't think of a time he'd ever seen her so angry. Arthur had sat awake that night thinking. Nobody, not even Uther had managed to cut Arthur down to size the way that Guinevere had. It was somewhat astounding. The few days they had spent together had allowed the prince to see Guinevere in a whole new light. When he was getting ready for the final tournament; Arthur had taken the risk and kissed her. Somehow kissing her felt right. There were no social bonds between them in that moment. He wasn't a prince and she wasn't a servant. He was Arthur and she was Guinevere and that was all that mattered._

_It was the first snow day of the winter and while he trained his knights; Arthur had spotted Guinevere walking across the white field towards them. The moment their eyes met; Guinevere pointed at Elyan and pressed a finger to her lips. Arthur smiled and ordered the knights to practice their arm movements. Arthur and Merlin watched as Guinevere scooped up some snow into her hand and crept up behind her brother and shoved it down his shirt before sprinting off across the field. Elyan yelped and chased after his sister; catching her and shoving snow down her dress. Within moments the siblings were firing snow at one another and Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Merlin had sprinted off to help. The next thing Arthur knew they were having a massive snowball fight which moved from the training field into the courtyard and everyone from servants to guards and even Agravaine and Gaius were seen firing a snowball or two. Everyone was laughing, having fun and celebrating being alive. Arthur was about to call an 'everyone versus Merlin' attack but a snowball exploded in his face. Gwen was already making her next snowball as Arthur wiped his face._

"_You'll pay for that Guinevere." Arthur warned._

"_Will I?" Gwen replied with a grin as she threw another snowball. By the end of the war everyone was covered in snow, shivering, red-faced yet smiling as they returned to their work. Arthur reached out and took Gwen's hand; her eyes were shining and she looked happier than he had seen her be since from before Morgana betrayed them. They stood in the snowy courtyard and kissed. It was one of those perfect romantic moments._

_Well; up until Merlin and Elyan pelted them with snow laughing and running away like the two little boys they were._

The more Arthur thought about it; he knew that he didn't want Guinevere to die. He knew he had banished her but that didn't seem to be matter anymore. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want her to be banished. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted her to be the mother of his children. He wanted her to be his queen. Arthur didn't care about what anyone thought; he was the King and if he wanted to marry Guinevere then he would. Yet as he thought this Arthur was brought back to reality with a bump. He didn't know whether or not she would survive her fever and wound; how could he be considering this when she mightn't eve make it until dawn? Arthur got to his feet and hurried to Elyan's room.

Sir Elyan; the youngest of the Knights of the Round Table; was sitting on his bed absentmindedly polishing his sword with a rag and was lost in thought. These days Elyan had been doing some serious thinking. A lot, no everything that had happened between Gwen, Arthur and Lancelot made no sense whatsoever. They had had almost a year before the Dorrocha forced Lancelot to sacrifice himself to save them all. If they had had that much time; why didn't Gwen just dump Arthur at some point during that time and be with Lancelot? Why did she wait until he came back and why on the night before she was getting married? It made no sense whatsoever. Gwen wasn't that type of girl. Ever since he had been possessed by the spirit of the dead Druid boy; Elyan began trying to make sense of the situation. Was it possible that like him; Gwen had been possessed or under some form of enchantment the way they had all been enchanted by the Lamia? That the events of those few days weren't as black and white as they'd all thought it to be? Elyan thought back to the night before Gwen left; they had had a screaming match in their old home.

"_Just tell me what happened why did you do that?" Elyan asked for the hundredth time._

"_I DON'T KNOW!" Gwen yelled and she seemed to break in that moment as she repeated herself in a whisper. "I don't know."_

_Elyan walked over and hugged his sister as she cried. None of this made any sense and try as he might; Elyan couldn't make head nor tail of this situation. For some time brother and sister stood hugging; not wanting to let the other go. They had been in this situation before when Elyan left home. Gwen had begged him to stay but Elyan just couldn't stay in Camelot anymore. He wanted to try and make it on his own._

"_I could come with you; the two of us could leave here; start again." Elyan suggested._

"_No, you're place is here." Gwen replied._

"_And so is yours." Elyan countered._

"_Not anymore," Gwen stated shaking her head. "Just promise me two things. Firstly; look after yourself. I'm not going to be able to get you out of trouble anymore and secondly; when Arthur does marry; make sure that he's marrying a woman he loves. Not some arranged marriage but a marriage to a woman who'll love him and make him happy the way I didn't."_

"_He loves you," Elyan reminded._

"_Not anymore." Gwen replied as they shared one last hug._

_Gwen left at dawn the next morning._

Elyan set his sword aside and thought about what Arthur had said that morning. He had basically announced to all of Camelot that he still loved Gwen. Yet what was he going to do? Gwen was God-knows-where and none of them had heard of her from the day she left Camelot. Elyan knew Arthur had taken a massive risk today by making that announcement but maybe that meant that there was a chance Gwen could come home again. Elyan was jolted from his thoughts by a knock on his door. Elyan opened it to reveal Arthur.

"Sire; what's wrong?" Elyan asked. Arthur looked a mess. His face was red and blotchy and he looked scared. Elyan began to feel a foreboding sense of dread. What had happened now?

"I need you to come with me Elyan; it's really important." Arthur replied. Elyan followed him to Gaius'. Arthur didn't say anything but knocked once on the door and was let into the physician's chambers. Elyan followed him into the room and into Merlin's bedroom. Initially he stood frozen in the doorway before slowly moving forward and falling beside the bed numbly reaching for his sister's sweaty hand.

"What happened to her?" Elyan asked.

"She was shot by Mithian's arrow." Arthur replied. Elyan turned to him confused.

"How?"

"Someone turned her into a doe. It's possible Morgana put her under another spell after Gwen found out something she shouldn't have such as Morgana's hiding place or information about what she's planning." Gaius replied.

"So that doe we were all trying to kill earlier was Gwen?" Elyan repeated numbly and hung his head. It was bad enough losing all contact with his sister but possibly being the one who killed her… This made no sense, as far as he knew before she went off the deep end, Morgana was one of Gwen's best friends.

After a few moments of silence; Elyan asked the others; "What does Morgana have against her anyway? We all fought her in the past but what did Gwen do to her?"

"Only Gwen could answer that." Arthur replied but Merlin seemed to happen upon an epiphany.

"Maybe it's not what she _did_ to make Morgana hate her; but what she was _going_ to do. We all know that Morgana can see the future in her dreams right? Maybe she dreamt something about Gwen; a wedding or a new-born baby and connected it to you. If you had married; right now she'd be queen. In time there would possibly be children; heirs to gain the throne. Each new addition to the family was a barrier between what Morgana and what she wanted." Merlin explained.

"I think I see where this is going. So rather than run the risk of that happening; Morgana decided to get rid of Gwen." Elyan replied.

"Exactly; we all know that there's a traitor in Camelot. Maybe they suspected you still loved Gwen and told Morgana. Or maybe she stumbled across something she shouldn't. Either way she was in trouble." Merlin explained. Arthur and Gaius nodded. While Arthur slowly began to consider this possibility Gaius knew what Merlin was thinking. That Agravaine was still passing information to Morgana and there was most likely something about to happen. Eoghan was innocent; Agravaine had stolen the plans to get to Morgana. Yet the plans were still there; it seemed like they had hit another brick wall.

"So you think that Morgana is planning something and that somehow Guinevere found out." Arthur replied.

"I think so; I mean when isn't Morgana plotting something." Merlin replied. The men lasped into silence and kept their vigil over Gwen as she fought for her life. They were grouped around the small bed; Gaius was occasionally wiping her forehead and checking the bandage around her leg. Elyan was holding onto his sister's hand; almost as if he could literally pull her out of her fever. Merlin and Arthur were loitering around the room, unable to say what they wanted to say. Gaius stepped back and they watched Elyan; intruders on a personal vigil and fear. Arthur ran what Gaius and Merlin had said and one thought stuck out.

"Gaius, what did you mean when you said _'Maybe Morgana put her under another spell'?" _Arthur asked. Everyone looked at him and the physician seemed confused. "When I came back with Elyan you said that maybe Morgana had Gwen under another spell. What did you mean by that?"

Gaius's expression turned from confused to stunned and the man seemed to grasp around for some sort of answer. He caught Merlin's eye and the warlock slowly nodded. "We, Merlin and I believe that Gwen must have been under some form of enchantment whenever Lancelot returned."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked but a flicker of hope appeared in his mind. If Guinevere had been under an enchantment that changes everything…

"Think about it. Lancelot died the second he stepped into the Veil and the only way the dead can be raised is through very powerful dark magic. The only person with that power is Morgana. We think that she must have used magic to raise Lancelot and she must have put Gwen under an enchantment to fall in love with Lancelot." Merlin explained.

"So if Gwen was under an enchantment it would be like when I was possessed by that Druid boy or when all of us were under the Lamia's control. We couldn't stop ourselves; I couldn't bear to be around anyone but Lamia; I actually wanted to harm the others to be with her. And when I was possessed by the Druid boy I couldn't stop myself from trying to kill you. It was like nothing I'd ever felt. I was screaming inside my head trying to stop but I couldn't. Then it would stop. Do you think that was what Gwen was going through?" Elyan asked.

"I think so, mind control enchantments can force a person to focus on one specific feeling such as rage, happiness or love. Morgana could have found a way of enchanting Gwen." Gaius explained.

"It still doesn't explain why she raised Lancelot. If she wanted to ruin the wedding by having Gwen fall in love; why did she pick Lancelot? Why not Gwaine or Leon or Percival? Why go to all that trouble of raising Lancelot?" Elyan asked.

There was silence but then Arthur spoke. "Because Morgana knew about Gwen and Lancelot's history."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts; you guys are amazing. **

"What do you mean?" Elyan asked.

"A few years ago Gwen was kidnapped by bandits while she and Morgana were travelling to Goloris' grave. They were after Morgana but Gwen pretended to be her in order to keep Morgana safe. They took her prisoner for a warlord called Hengist. He had men who would fight one another to survive. One of the fighters was Lancelot. While we were travelling to rescue Gwen, Lancelot was there giving her support and reassuring her that he would protect her. When we all escaped he just left us; didn't say good bye to Gwen or anything. After what they'd been through it broke her heart, naturally when we got back to Camelot," Merlin explained and Elyan nodded as he understood.

"The only person she would have confided in would have been Morgana." Elyan finished. "So Morgana knew how much it would have affected all of us if we were able to see Lancelot again."

"Exactly, we think that somehow Morgana was able to enchant Gwen in order to control her feelings." Gaius added.

"Like the Druid boy. He chose me because I drank the water. They could have spiked a food or drink with a potion," Elyan said but it was Arthur who realised.

"Or put a spell on a bracelet." Arthur stated and he ran out of the room. Merlin, Elyan and Gaius looked at one another before Merlin sprinted after Arthur. The pair of them rushed through the castle and Merlin understood as Arthur led them to the dungeons. However as they ran Arthur bumped into Gwaine who followed after them down to the cells. Arthur entered the dungeons and began rummaging around the cell which Gwen had been put into that night. Merlin and Gwaine watched and Gwaine turned to Merlin.

"What is going on around here?" Gwaine asked; everyone was acting weirder than usual these days and it unnerved the usually carefree knight. Merlin looked at Arthur who was still searching and turned to his friend.

"Gwen's back." Merlin replied. Gwaine looked stunned, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"Long story, tell Leon and Percival then come down to Gaius' and we'll explain everything. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone else." Merlin replied. Gwaine nodded knowing the 'anyone else' meant Agravaine. Ever since what had happened to Gaius; Gwaine had confided his suspicions about Agravaine to Merlin. Like Merlin he only trusted the man as far as he could throw him and throwing wasn't Gwaine's forte. Unless of course he was throwing a punch. Gwaine hurried to find the others while Arthur emerged from the cells. There was a triumphant look in his eyes and his hands were closed around a dirty piece of silver.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked.

"That's what Merlin told me." Gwaine replied.

"He didn't tell you why?" Percival asked.

"No; he said he'll explain when we get down here. Don't know what he needs to explain, Arthur made it pretty clear this morning didn't he?" Gwaine claimed as they reached the physician's quarters. They knocked on the door and Merlin opened and let them in.

"So where is she then?" Gwaine asked. Merlin looked at them and gestured towards his room. The three knights stepped forward and stared at the sight of a feverous Gwen lying on the bed with Elyan holding her hand. Arthur and Gaius were studying a dirty bracelet Arthur was holding on a cloth.

"What's going on?" Leon asked as he took in the sight of his childhood friend lying on the bed. In all the time he had known Gwen; he's only seen her beaten once and that was when the whole Lancelot thing happened.

"Gwen was shot by an arrow in the woods yesterday. The wound is infected and she's feverous. It doesn't look good but there's nothing we can do. The only person who can help her now; is Gwen herself." Gaius explained.

"How was she shot? We would have known Gwen was in the woods." Percival claimed.

"Do the words '_Sire, she's yours'_ sound familiar to you Leon?" Merlin replied. Leon stumbled backwards in shock, his hands covering his mouth as he attempted to control himself. Both Gwaine and Percival looked stricken as they understood.

"The doe; Gwen was the doe?" Percival asked. Arthur nodded as Gaius took the bracelet away to examine it; leaving the men alone with the unconscious Gwen. None of them said anything but suddenly Gwaine kicked the wall in frustration.

"That twisted evil-"

"Gwaine," Merlin warned and they fell silent again; Gwaine was still glaring and they all waited on Gaius to finish examining the bracelet. Merlin took over the medical treatment. Wiping Gwen's forehead and checking the bandage around her thigh. They waited in silence. After what felt like an eternity; Gaius came back in.

"There is a unique style of enchantment on the bracelet. It's a mixture between a mind-control spell, a love enchantment and a memory charm." Gaius explained.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"Gwen was under its control from the moment she put the bracelet on. She couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to. We believe that Morgana forcibly raised Lancelot from the dead and used him as some form of puppet. Both of them had no control over their actions. Nevertheless Morgana partially got what she wanted. Gwen was a threat and she had to be gotten rid of." Gaius confirmed.

The men looked at one another as they understood what Gaius had just said. Gwen had been under a spell. What happened between her and Lancelot wasn't Gwen's fault. That meant that she shouldn't have been banished. Yes, she kissed Lancelot but it was like when they had been affected by the Lamia or when Merlin had been forced to try and kill Arthur or when Elyan was possessed by the Druid boy. They had had no control over their actions then and neither had Gwen and nor had Lancelot. Their friend had been dragged back to life to be little more than a toy for Morgana to play with in order to hurt them. She played all of them for idiots; manipulating their obvious joy at seeing their friend again tied in with their excitement for Arthur and Gwen's marriage only to completely destroy it by forcing Gwen to betray Arthur with Lancelot. That meant that neither of them deserved what happened to them. Lancelot died with a mud-stained name and Gwen was banished from Camelot for the rest of her life. The cold and bitter serpent of remorse began weaving itself around all of them as they asked themselves the same question. Why?

Why had none of them realised that it wasn't really Lancelot?

Why none of them considered that there had been something wrong with either Lancelot or Gwen?

Why did none of them realise Gwen was under a love spell when just weeks beforehand almost all of them had been under the same sort of enchantment?

Why were they so willing to let her leave without considering all the options?

Why had none of them bothered to look closer?

Why? Why? Why?

The night passed in silence, none of them were willing to speak or voice their questions aloud. Each was preoccupied with his own thoughts. They were mentally berating themselves for their actions and those thoughts prevented any of them from getting any rest. Even Arthur, Merlin and Gaius who had been up the previous night were unable to sleep. They were being kept awake by fear and remorse. The only time any of them moved was to relieve aching limbs or to monitor Gwen's fever. Tonight was one of those nights which seemed to drag on forever. The silence; stillness and tension invaded all of their bodies and minds as they sat in wait. Waiting for the dawn. Waiting for Gwen's fever to break. Waiting for the worst to happen.

After what seemed like a lifetime; the first beams of dawn began creeping across the room; slowly illuminating parts of the wall; coming to rest on the bed and one the men who were all grouped on the floor. Gaius was resting his head in his hands; Leon, Gwaine and Percival were propped against one another in that state of almost-sleep. Arthur and Elyan were each at the bedside holding onto one of Gwen's hands. Arthur was lightly dozing and Elyan seemed to jerk awake every so often before drifting back to sleep. Merlin however hadn't slept a wink. Maybe it was his magic or his fear but the warlock didn't feel tired at all. At one point during the night Merlin had attempted a spell to try and break Gwen's fever but it was difficult to perform the spell with everyone there. Taking a quick look around, Merlin crept over and placed his hand on Gwen's forehead muttering a spell. As he said the spell Gwen let out a sudden sigh and her body seemed to momentarily slump on the bed. Maybe it was wishful thinking but her forehead seemed cooler under Merlin's palm.

"Merlin?" Gaius whispered having just woken up, Merlin jerked his hand off Gwen's forehead and turned to his mentor.

"I don't think there's any change." Merlin muttered. Gaius got to his feet and examined Gwen closely. She stopped trashing around hours ago and her breathing and pulse had regulated however the sweating continued and her fever was yet to break.

"Don't give up Merlin; she made it until dawn. The worst of it's over. What we need to do now is wait for her to wake up." Gaius replied and he went to get another potion which would help try and reduce the fever.

Merlin looked around the room at the resting knights as he stretched and opened the window. The sun had risen now; lighting up the lower town and serving as a reminder of hope. That Gwen had made it to dawn and the only way now had to be forwards. As Merlin looked out the window; his gaze fixated and hardened on the figure who was making his way across the grounds. Agravaine. Hatred boiled up inside the warlock as he regarded the traitor to Camelot. He had to wonder what Agravaine gained from betraying Camelot. Merlin could understand Agravaine's hatred of Uther; the man must have adored his sister. Yet Merlin couldn't understand why Agravaine sided with Morgana. Yes she was as much his niece as Arthur was his nephew but what did Agravaine gain if Morgana took control over Camelot? What had they all done to him? What had Gaius or Gwen done to deserve his loathing? Part of Merlin wished he could just shoot a spell at Agravaine which would force the traitor to reveal himself or even better; get rid of him for good. Yet Merlin knew he wouldn't. Even if he did; it wouldn't help matters. If he was dead then Agravaine couldn't offer them any answers to the questions they had. As much as he hated to admit it to himself; they needed Agravaine alive for a while longer. Merlin was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of movement behind him.

"Merlin, close that window the sun's in my eyes." Gwaine muttered absentmindedly as he rubbed his eyes. It took a moment for him to realise what he said and his face quickly turned to one of concern. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet." Merlin replied. Gwaine got to his feet and began waking up the others. Rubbing their eyes the men woke up and turned their focus back to Gwen.

"She's still got a fever but it doesn't seem as bad." Gaius explained as he gently lifted Gwen's head in order for her to take another potion.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Elyan asked. He hated this; feeling so useless and helpless. Just sitting and waiting was going to drive him completely mad. He wanted to do something; needed to do something that might help. That might serve as some form of penance for how he treated his sister. Maybe if he had left with her that day then this mightn't have happened. If he was there to protect her then maybe then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"I hate to say this but there is nothing else we can do. I know it's frustrating but all we can do now is wait." Gaius replied.

"We need to also be a bit practical here. There's no point in all of us staying here. There's nothing we can do and it would be suspicious if you all stay down here." Merlin replied.

"I'm going nowhere." Elyan said immediately.

"None of us are going anywhere." Arthur added.

"Arthur you need to be practical here. I know you all want to stay but Arthur you still have a kingdom to run and you all know it would be suspicious if you are all down here all day. You must remember than nobody else knows Gwen is back and with Morgana possibly still after her then it would be better if nobody finds out." Gaius reasoned.

"I'm going nowhere." Elyan repeated. He didn't care what anyone else said. He hadn't been there for Gwen when she last needed him the most and he would be damned if he left her now.

"Gaius is right we can't all stay; we have our own work that needs done." Leon unwillingly reasoned. He didn't want to leave either but if they wanted to keep Gwen's return secret then they would have to go about as if nothing was wrong. Despite this none of them willingly volunteered to leave and after a few moments of silence Merlin spoke.

"Leon's right. If we all stay then people would get suspicious if all of us claimed we were sick or something. Me and Elyan will stay and if anything happens we'll get you as soon as we can. It's just for a few hours." Merlin offered. Arthur considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, but anything happens; if Guinevere even twitches then you let us know. Is that understood?" Arthur ordered.

"Yes Sire," both Merlin and Elyan answered. Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Percival left to grab some breakfast before training while Gaius offered Elyan and Merlin some bread.

All they could do now was wait.

Meanwhile Agravaine rode into the forest; Morgana was to meet with Helios two days ago and he was meant to visit her yesterday. However Arthur being the stubborn little brat he always was had foiled things with his foolish claims of love. The boy had no clue on how to run a kingdom. An alliance with Nemeth would have strengthened Camelot; meaning that when Morgana took power she would be stronger than ever before. However Arthur had unknowingly ruined that plan as well as presenting himself as being completely weak minded by freely admitting he still loved the servant girl who betrayed him. Agravaine should have pushed him to execute the girl instead of allowing Arthur to banish her. Banishment implied the possibility that someday someone, most likely that doddering old fool Gaius or that pathetic Merlin will figure out what really happened over those days when Sir Lancelot returned. If that did happen then the girl would be welcomed back with open arms; all things forgiven meaning the throne; the throne his sister once sat on and the one Morgana deserved would belong to of all things the disgraced daughter of a blacksmith who had been executed for sorcery. Uther would be turning over in his grave; Agravaine allowed himself a wry smirk at that comment. He never agreed with Uther on most things but one thing he felt his hated brother-in-law had right was that commoners had no place in the nobility unless as servants. That reminded him; Sir Gwaine; the troublemaker; was one he needed to keep a close eye on. Ever since Gaius' kidnapping, the so-called knight seemed as likely to trust Agravaine as he was to ban himself from that tavern he never seemed to leave. Servants, drunkards and handmaidens; it all seems to Agravaine as proof that Arthur couldn't run a bath never mind run a kingdom. Whenever Morgana took over the better it would be for all of them.

Agravaine stopped outside Morgana's shack and dismounted the horse. Casting a glance around, he knocked once on the door. After a few seconds Morgana answered holding her dagger in her hand as usual. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her uncle and she reluctantly let him in.

"You were supposed to be here yesterday." Morgana commented.

"There was a slight problem." Agravaine replied. Morgana looked bored as she played with the dagger. "Guinevere,"

Morgana stopped fiddling with the dagger and frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

"Arthur rejected any possibility for an alliance with Nemeth because he claims to still love the girl. Naturally I had to maintain my role of advisor and remind him of how foolish that mistake was. However he's like Uther. Stubborn and stupid and refusing to listen to reason." Agravaine explained. Morgana took in what he said and smirked gleefully.

"Oh what a shame; Arthur makes a complete ass of himself in front of everyone by admitting he still loves his precious Gwen while she lies dying in the forest. How tragic." Morgana commented with a euphoric tone of sarcasm. This felt just as good as hearing that Uther was dead.

Now it was Agravaine's turn to be confused. "What do you mean 'dying'?"

"I was supposed to speak with Helios about our attack. However there was a slight complication. You know how Helios likes to destroy villages and occasionally kidnap a maiden? Well whenever I visited he was about to give his newest conquest his example of a … warm welcome. I didn't assume too much and as the girl wasn't around we went into the tunnels to discuss our attack when we were overheard. I still didn't know who the girl was. Until we entered the room assigned to her."

"You saw her?" Agravaine asked.

"No she'd escaped but she's left an old red dress of hers behind. Naturally I recognised it. When we perused her into the forest where those idiotic knights of Arthur's were hunting; we came across one another and let's just say I had to show Gwen just how… deer she was to me." Morgana smirked.

"So she is definitely dead?" Agravaine asked.

"I imagine so. As much as I despise Arthur and those ragtag idiots of his; I can never deny the fact he knows how to hunt. Anyway; she is dead and gone and now nothing should be able to stop our plan." Morgana replied.

"When are you and Helios ready to attack?" Agravaine asked.

"Saturday, at nightfall." Morgana replied. Agravaine nodded; there was a scheduled knighting ceremony on Saturday night. That meant Arthur would be too distracted with his duties as king to be aware of any form of attack until it was too late. Their attack would be straightforward however there was one possible problem.

"What of Merlin? He was just as big a threat as Gwen was. His friendship with Arthur is uncommon. It seems as if Merlin is the only person Arthur listens to and the boy is too nosy for his own good." Agravaine commented.

"Forget about Merlin. There is nothing he can do to stop us." Morgana replied.

Back in Camelot time passed in a haze. As the king Arthur still had his duties to do. Lead council meetings; train with his knights, ensure the security within Camelot was at its peak; the work didn't stop just because he wanted it too. Arthur rubbed his forehead with his hand. No wonder his father was so stressed all of the time. Running a kingdom was no easy feat. All he wanted to do was throw it all in and go back to Gaius' and wait for Guinevere to wake up so that he could apologise and try to right things between them. The council meeting was extended following the young boy Eoghan and his attempts to steal the plans to the citadel tunnels however Arthur was lost in thought and only brought back to reality by the doors opening and Percival entering.

"Sorry to interrupt my lords but Gaius needs to see the king right away." Percival said. Arthur got to his feet, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure my lord but Gaius told you to come straight away. He says it's urgent." Percival answered. Arthur nodded.

"That's enough for today. You may leave." Arthur stated to the councilmen as he crossed the room and followed Percival out the door.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked. _Please don't tell me Guinevere's died. I wouldn't be able to cope if she was dead. Please let her still be alive…_

"The fever's broke; she should be waking up soon." Percival replied as the two men hurried to Gaius' chambers. Gwaine was waiting for them outside the door and after quickly looking around ushered them in and shut the door behind them. The three of them walked into Merlin's bedroom where Leon, Elyan, Merlin and Gaius were still waiting for Gwen to wake up. After a few minutes of waiting Gwen began to stir in the bed before slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes were unfocused and her voice was a slightly hoarse whisper.

"Where am I?" she whispered slowly raising a hand to her face and attempting to rub her eyes.

"Gwen, you're in Camelot." Elyan replied.

Gwen shot upright looking her brother in shock. It was one of those times when any tiredness rapidly disappears and a person becomes alert and focused.

"What? How? What is going on?" Gwen asked. This made no sense. The last thing she remembered was being in the woods; running, falling, a terribly agony in her leg and then nothing.

"You were in the woods; someone had turned you into a doe and you were shot with an arrow. Do you remember?" Arthur asked. Gwen didn't look at him but instead turned her gaze to the bed sheets. The simple action was enough to make Arthur feel a stab of pain. Guinevere couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Who did this to you Gwen?" Leon asked. They all knew but they needed confirmation.

"Morgana." Gwen confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. It was pointed out that there is a mistake in chapter 2 when I refer to Morgana as being Agravaine's niece. Turns out they are not related and that was my mistake. Really should double check things before I write them down. **

Gwen could sense from the silence that met that one word that the men already knew or at least suspected that Morgana had had some hand in what happened to her. Gwen kept her gaze on the bed sheets and thought about what had forced her to flee Helios and his men in the first place. Naturally she had planned to flee as soon as she could. Gwen was no fool; she knew exactly what a man like Helios wanted from her and any woman they took captive and Gwen knew she wouldn't have given into him. If fighting Helios had meant her death then so be it. Things however had taken a more sinister turn whenever Morgana arrived. They had passed each other in the hallway as Morgana went to see Helios but Gwen covered her face with her veil in order to keep Morgana from recognising her. Whenever she overheard what Morgana said in the tunnels; Gwen knew she had to do something. Despite everything that happened she couldn't let Camelot return to those dark days whenever Morgana first reigned over the people.

So she ran.

It was fortunate really that Helios' lair wasn't too far from the thick woods that surrounded Camelot. Woods that in a different lifetime she and Elyan and other children had played chase and hide-and-seek and various pretend games. Woods which she had trekked through so many times for so many reasons but this was the first time in so long she had run. She's wandered, walked, marched even but the last time she'd ran was probably whenever she and Leon were fleeing from Camelot. It didn't take long however for Helios and Morgana to begin the chase. Whenever Morgana found her; for a spilt second it was as if none of it had ever happened. Like time had been pulled back and they were friends, sisters, again. But the second ended and instead they were playing a deadly game of cat and mouse. A game which could have only one winner. Gwen could remember feeling a sharp pain in her back before she fell and everything went black.

Whenever she woke up she had four legs and was trapped in the body of a doe. Fate decided to be even more vicious; not only were Morgana and Helios still after her but the blaring trumpets and horses hooves meant only one thing. Arthur and the knights were on a hunt.

And now she was the game meat.

In hindsight Gwen wouldn't be able to explain how but for some reason when she looked at Merlin; he seemed to recognise her. However such a suggestion would be impossible. The last thing Gwen remembered was an agonising pain in her leg before everything was lost. Her last thought was that she was going to die. She was going to die alone in the woods and none of them would ever know…

Naturally after all of that it had been a total shock not only to wake up in Camelot but surrounded by the people she had secretly missed the most. The silence was heavy and pressing down on all of them. Finally after a few moments Arthur spoke.

"What do you remember? What happened?" Arthur asked.

Gwen didn't respond for a moment. What she had heard Morgana say in the tunnels echoed loudly in her head. She knew who the traitor was; she should have seen it from the start. Lord Agravaine. However Gwen wasn't stupid and therefore Gwen slowly shrugged her shoulders. None of them would believe her even if she told them about Agravaine. Why should they? Lord Agravaine was Queen Ygraine's brother; Arthur's uncle who advised his nephew and helped him make important decisions concerning Camelot's future (as well as turning him against people he cared about). Agravaine was trusted and respected by everyone. Whereas she was the woman who betrayed Arthur the night before she was supposed to marry him. She was a worthless former serving girl who had no right to even be lying in this bed.

"You remember something, you know you do." Merlin pressed gently. Gwen was hiding something; they could all sense it. Merlin felt a sense of dread. Morgana and Agravaine were up to something and Merlin's instincts were telling him that it was something possibly bigger than the Dorrocha and just as destructive.

"All I remember is seeing Morgana before I passed out. Everything else is a blur." Gwen lied.

"Look at us and say that." Elyan tested. Even when they were children; Gwen couldn't look anyone in the face and lie. Slowly Gwen looked up at them and her eyes hardened.

"All I remember is seeing Morgana before I passed out. Everything else is a blur." Gwen repeated; holding Elyan's gaze. Gwen then looked away and turned her attention to her leg and slowly undid the bandage. The round wound had long since been cleaned and stopped bleeding however it was most likely going to leave a scar. Still; what was a scar compared to her life. Gwen re-bandaged her leg and attempted to stand however fell back with a yelp of pain as a flash of pain ran up her leg. That hadn't one of her smarter ideas.

"You need to rest. Your leg needs to heal itself otherwise it'll be damaged for the rest of your life." Gaius ordered going into physician mode.

"Well that won't be too long; will it?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. For the first time since her banishment Gwen looked her former fiancé in the face. Arthur hadn't changed a bit but what really captured Gwen's attention was the fact he didn't look angry. He looked more confused than angry which was odd. His venomous words had echoed around her head constantly since that fateful day.

"'_You are hereby banished from Camelot. To return will be on penalty of death.'"_ Gwen quoted. "I've returned therefore I've broken the terms of my banishment. The law must be upheld mustn't it?"

Arthur looked stunned for a moment before he shook his head. "You're wrong Guinevere."

"I was banished or were you lucky enough to sustain another head injury which wiped what happened between myself and Lancelot from your mind? Because I haven't. I have to replay those days over and over in my head; trying to work out just what happened to me even though I know I'll never find that answer. I have to live with the fact that one stupid mistake cost me everything and everyone I care about. The sooner I leave Camelot the better." Gwen snapped and returned to staring at the bed sheets. It was childish but since she was bedridden for the time being; what else could she do but look at the sheets. Anyway, she wasn't lying; ever since that moment when she realised what she'd done hit her; she was trying to work it out. What had made her do that? What made her throw everything she had with Arthur away? She loved Arthur and wanted more than anything to be his wife. So why had Lancelot's return changed everything? Whatever feelings she had had for Lancelot were long gone. She had cared for him like a brother; cried for him the way she would have cried if it were Elyan who sacrificed himself to the Veil. None of it had made sense to her and Gwen doubted it ever would. To be honest; she wasn't too angry with Arthur and the others; if anything she was angry at herself for being so stupid.

Arthur looked taken aback and he wasn't the only one. The king looked at the other men who looked both stunned and ashamed of themselves. None of them had tried to see things from Gwen's point of view. They had all only seen what Arthur had seen that night. Up until yesterday when the bracelet was found; they had all believed what they had wanted to believe and that in itself was unforgiveable. Only fools believe something without getting all the facts. Arthur looked at Gaius for some sort of advice and it seemed the physician had had another one of his brainwaves. Gaius left Merlin's room and returned a few seconds later holding the bracelet in his hands.

"Gwen, do you recognise this?" Gaius asked. Gwen reluctantly looked up and looked away again.

"Lancelot gave it to me. He said it belonged to those people who found and healed him." Gwen replied in a monotonous voice. Strange; just days ago she had wished to be back in Camelot; now she wished she was anywhere else than the kingdom.

"It was enchanted." Gaius said. Gwen looked up and stared at the old man. "Morgana used magic to put a mind control spell onto the bracelet. She also used necromancy to raise Lancelot from the dead and he was under her control. Neither of you could have stopped yourselves if you wanted to."

"So that means," Gwen began.

"You're innocent; both of you were." Elyan answered.

"Elyan's right, therefore you can stay. I'll repeal your banishment." Arthur added. The strangest thing then happened. Gwen shook her head and laughed. It wasn't the sort of reaction they expected; instead the laugh was somewhat mocking. Gwen sat up in the bed and eased herself so she was leaning against the wall and as she looked them each in the face the laughter stopped.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked.

"It doesn't change anything does it?" Gwen asked.

"It changes everything." Gwaine stated.

"Does it? Does it erase the fact that I kissed Lancelot? Does it mean that the past few weeks never happened? That I never left and everything's back to how it was before? No it doesn't. All it means is that we were stupid enough to believe a made up story and I was gullible enough to put on an obviously enchanted bracelet." Gwen argued.

"It means that neither of you did anything wrong; we're trying to apologise." Merlin insisted.

"No; it means that you all thought I was going to die and you wanted clear consciences if I had. What if you hadn't found that bracelet? How would this conversation go ahead? Sure you'd probably be glad I was alive because it meant you hadn't killed me in cold blood but nothing would be different. I'd still be banished and have to be smuggled out so that nobody knew anything about it." Gwen reasoned.

"That's not true," Percival claimed.

"Really? Then aside from all of you; who knows I was brought back?" Gwen tested. The silence told her everything. "I thought as much."

Arthur shook his head. "We wanted to check you were alright. We thought you'd be happy to know that you didn't do anything wrong."

"It doesn't change anything. I mightn't have been in my right mind but it doesn't mean that it never happened. It did and we have to live and move on. Things have changed over the past few weeks." Gwen said.

"Stop being so childish." Leon claimed.

"I'm not being childish; I'm being honest." Gwen retorted; admittedly somewhat childishly as she lay back down. "I'm tired,"

"We'll let you rest," Gaius said and he ushered the knights and Merlin out of the room. They all looked at one another. It was safe to say none of them had expected that outburst. They had all thought that Gwen would have been pleased to know that she and Lancelot were innocent and that she was able to stay. They hadn't been expecting her to lose her temper like that. For a moment they were all silent; nobody knew what to say. What could they say?

"Give her time; it's probably a lot of information that needs to sink in." Gaius suggested.

"She's right though; it doesn't erase the past." Arthur stated.

"Maybe not but maybe we can show her how sorry we are." Percival suggested.

"You could formally repeal the banishment. I mean everyone knows you still love Gwen but if you made it official maybe it would prove to Gwen that we are all sorry." Elyan suggested.

"And if that doesn't work?" Leon asked.

"Then we get down on our knees and grovel if we have to." Arthur replied. He was being serious. He would do it in front of everyone in the five kingdoms if it meant Guinevere forgave him for being so stupid; so blind and such a total prat.

"She probably just needs to calm down. My sister was a demon from hell and went mad over every little thing. Trust me; let her be alone for a while and then we come back." Gwaine reasoned; speaking from personal experience. Arthur nodded and left to summon the counsel. The knights followed and Merlin volunteered to stay behind. As soon as the door shut behind them; Merlin walked back into his room and sat on his bed. Gwen was turned away from him and was clearly pretending to be asleep. Merlin let her pretend for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I know you're awake. It's only me, the rest are away." Merlin said. Gwen slowly sat up and looked at Merlin. Merlin and Gaius had been the only ones who tried to help her before she was banished and the anger had faded from her face. Instead Merlin could see how vulnerable and worried Gwen actually was. Merlin couldn't really blame her. She'd been kidnapped; almost raped; hunted as game meat; fought for her life; brought back to the place she'd been banished from only to be told that as far as the others were concerned everything was water under the bridge and everything was the way it was before. Anyone would be worried or confused or upset. There was also something else; something Gwen clearly wanted to say but was almost afraid not to.

"What really happened?" Merlin asked.

"I was in a village just beyond the boundaries. I was helping a family on a small farm and was mucking out the pigs whenever Helios and his men attacked the village. I wanted to get my sword and try and help defend the people however they captured me. Helios was rumoured to have an eye for a pretty face and they took me." Gwen explained.

"Did anything…" Merlin trailed off. He wasn't sure how to ask Gwen if Helios had raped her but Gwen understood and shook his head.

"No; Morgana arrived." Gwen replied.

"Did she see you? Is that what happened?" Merlin asked.

"No; I passed her in the tunnel but covered my face so she couldn't see who I was. When they went into the tunnels I followed them and overheard Morgana told Helios that Ag- her spy managed to steal the plans of the siege tunnels under the citadel. They're planning to attack Camelot. I ran after that. I wasn't thinking straight; all I could think of was the possibility of another reign like Morgana's and despite everything I couldn't let that happen. That was when they chased after me. I ran for the woods and there I came across Morgana." Gwen explained.

"So she knew that you know her plans and since she couldn't have you banished this time," Merlin summarised.

"She tried to kill me instead." Gwen nodded. "What did we do to her Merlin? We were her friends I understand why she hated Uther but what did you, me, Arthur or Gaius do?"

"Well we did steal the throne back from her." Merlin offered; skipping out the fact he had poisoned her and in effect caused Morgause to take Morgana away.

"Before that though. Whenever she came back why didn't any of us realise…" Gwen trailed off and shook her head.

"Because we didn't want to. Morgana was alive and she was home and that was good enough for us. We were so pleased that she was safe that none of us wanted to see if she was any different until it was too late. It's not our fault. She's a good liar and had all of us fooled." Merlin answered. The 'just like Lancelot' went unsaid but because neither of them needed to say it and they fell into silence.

Suddenly Merlin broke it. "Wait a minute; who did you say stole the plans?"

Gwen looked shifty. "I didn't. I just said it was her spy."

"No, no, you were going to say something else. Who is it Gwen? You said you wanted to stop the attack. If you know who the traitor is then maybe it's not too late!" Merlin insisted; he and Gaius knew Agravaine was the traitor but he needed to be sure that it really was Agravaine. The possibility of two traitors was unthinkable.

"Morgana said Lord Agravaine was working for her." Gwen confirmed.

"I knew it," Merlin claimed as he stood up; although he and Gaius had known for ages but Merlin knew he had to pretend it was a sudden epiphany. "Think about it; who was the one who kept telling Arthur there was a traitor; who told him he should dump you whenever he became king; who said Gaius was the traitor and wanted to stop us from saving him; who tried to stop Arthur from proposing to you and tried to get you, Lancelot and Elyan whenever he was possessed executed; who gave Arthur hell the other day for not forcing that treaty with Nemeth? It was Agravaine!"

"Wait, wait, wait; what was that about Elyan?" Gwen asked. Merlin looked stunned before he explained.

"We came across a Druid shrine a week ago; we had been mucking around and as a joke swiped Elyan's water. There was a well and he accidentally drank the water. As a result the spirit of a dead Druid boy possessed him; wanting vengeance on Arthur for the death of his people. It took us a while to realise why Elyan wanted Arthur dead. Naturally everyone thought he was angry about what happened to you and Agravaine stated he was committing treason. When we figured it out we managed to stop the possession. They're fine but Elyan still is a bit jumpy." Merlin explained.

"Typical Elyan; can't go a week without causing some sort of trouble." Gwen commented in an attempt at a lighter tone of voice but she was shaken by what had happened. Elyan could have been killed. She'd lost Elyan twice before; Gwen couldn't imagine losing him a third time. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Merlin who reached over and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulders.

"Why are you so angry with them, can't you try to forgive them?" Merlin asked.

"How can I forgive them Merlin when I can't even forgive myself?" Gwen answered.

Meanwhile Lord Agravaine returned to Camelot to be informed by a passing guard that there was an emergency council meeting being called in the Throne Room. A sense of dread crept over the man as he made his way inside. He had had a narrow escape yesterday and Agravaine just knew that that pestilent Gaius and idiotic Merlin suspected him. He should have been more careful. Agravaine could only hope that Arthur was as oblivious as ever in order for the plan to go ahead. On Saturday night they were due to attack and any change before then could ruin everything. Agravaine reached the throne room and the guards opened the door to let him in. the rest of the council was already assembled and they were waiting to begin. As he walked into the room Agravaine noticed that Arthur's little gang of servant-soldiers were loitering around the room.

"My apologises Sire; I was out on my horse and only just returned." Agravaine lied.

"It's fine Uncle." Arthur replied as Agravaine took his seat at the table and missed the suspicious glare Gwaine shot at him. "The reason I called all of you here is to discuss a highly important manner. Yesterday myself and Merlin came across a silver bracelet in the cells. The bracelet was enchanted with a mind control spell which we believe was cast upon it by Morgana. The spell forced its wearer to have their memories manipulated as well as their feelings. The bracelet forced the wearer to fall in love with a specific person and as a result commit treason against the state… and against the heart." Arthur explained.

The councilmen exchanged stunned looks and an initial sense of dread crept into Agravaine's mind before reason stopped it. The girl was dead. Morgana had told him about the spell she had cast on the girl. Even if Arthur hadn't brought her back; she obviously perished as a result of the hunt. He knew that but Arthur didn't. Before Arthur could continue; one of the councilmen spoke up.

"What do you mean sire?" Lord Michael asked.

"It means that prior to her banishment; Guinevere had been under an enchantment due to the bracelet she was given as a gift by Lancelot. We also believe that Lancelot was in fact not healed but instead his soul was called from the dead. Both of them were under Morgana's control in an attempt to bring both myself and Camelot down. Therefore I ask you to let the records clear both Guinevere and Lancelot of any tarnishes against their name. Sir Lancelot died as a hero; sacrificing his life to save Camelot from a terrible fate and it is for that action which we should preserve his memory by rather than a low act of treachery. I also seek to repeal the banishment which had been placed upon Guinevere; she is no longer banished from Camelot and instead should be welcomed home with open arms as a missing daughter would be welcomed home by her family. That is all I wished to speak to you about. You may leave." Arthur instructed.

The councilmen shared looks of confusion, uncertainty and some admiration. They had all been young once and knew the joys that being in love brought. They had all believed that Guinevere would be every bit as good and beloved queen that Ygraine had been before she tragically passed on. It had been a shock to everyone whenever she and Lancelot betrayed Arthur the night before the wedding. While they respected Arthur for finding out the truth and forgiving her; there were some doubts over his possible reputation as king and if that possibly presented him as weak especially after what he had said to Princess Mithian and disregarding the treaty between Camelot and Nemeth. The councilmen could only hope that their young ruler had made the right choice. He clearly wasn't as stubborn as Uther had been. Agravaine however walked over to Arthur. Once again Agravaine had to teach his foolishly headstrong nephew how to run a kingdom. Not for the first time that day Agravaine hoped that Morgana would have a bit more sense whenever she became queen once more.

"Arthur; you need to think about this decision you have just made." Agravaine said.

"My mind is made up, we know the truth now and clearing the record and repealing Guinevere's banishment is the very least we can do." Arthur replied. He had been sure his uncle would react like this. Therefore he had warned the others not to mention the fact that Guinevere was currently in the castle at this very moment.

"And how do you think this will reflect on you as a leader? They may have been under enchantments Arthur but the fact remains that both of them betrayed you. Think of the implications this will have on you. Especially after what happened between you and Princess Mithian." Agravaine insisted.

"The banishment was a result of not being aware of the full story. If I had taken the time to investigate things properly instead of acting like a wounded animal then none of this would have happened in the first place. I meant what I said the other day Uncle. I still love Guinevere with all my heart and the day she comes home I'll beg her forgiveness and ask her to be my bride." Arthur vowed.

Behind him Elyan looked at the others. They knew Arthur still loved Gwen but after what happened earlier they were doubtful whether or not Gwen would be willing to even be in the same room as Arthur never mind agree to marry him. Then again Elyan had grown up with Gwen and had been the target of her temper in the past and he had more experience of this matter than the others. Usually whenever she calmed down; Gwen would both apologise for being so angry and allowed you to apologise for whatever you'd done to provoke her usually dormant temper. However they weren't children being caught climbing the old tree they were told not to climb or after getting into an argument with either some older boys or some random adult. It was a more serious situation and one which would take time for any reconnections to be made.

"Arthur for goodness sake stop talking like a child and think logically. What would your father say if he was here today? Uther would be turning over in his grave if he could hear you now. If you let it be known that you've repealed the banishment what would tell the other kingdoms? It tells them that King Arthur and therefore Camelot as a whole is a pushover; it could cause our enemies to rise up against us. It presents you as weak Arthur!" Agravaine insisted. Personally he believed Arthur was weak by knighting commoners; taking advice and wanting to marry servants.

"No it does not," surprisingly it wasn't Arthur who spoke but Leon. Everyone looked at Leon who continued. "You speak of our enemies; well what about Queen Annis? Whenever Arthur killed her husband she wanted war yet when the possibility of one-on-one combat to avoid war; wherein hundreds of men would have been killed, she accepted. She didn't have to do that but was strong enough to. My cousin is in her army and he wrote to me recently. Apparently their kingdom is stronger than ever. Therefore by forgiving Gwen, Arthur's shown strength."

"Leon's right. Agravaine; you spoke of Uther's reaction but what about Ygraine?" Gaius asked.

"Leave Ygraine out of this Gaius." Agravaine warned tensely. He had adored Ygraine and it was because of his sister that he was doing this. Ygraine was the most gentle and kind soul he had ever known; Agravaine had always believed that Uther didn't deserve his sister's love; learning the truth about Morgana's parentage only served to strengthen that belief.

"You know as well as I do how proud Ygraine would be of Arthur for his decision. It shows Arthur to be as compassionate as his mother by being able to admit he was wrong and seeking to make things right. If she was here today, I know your mother would be proud of you Arthur." Gaius replied.

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur replied sincerely. Arthur was used to being compared to Uther; part of him still liked knowing he and Uther were somewhat similar. However it was so rare that someone compared him to his mother and Arthur loved hearing those comparisons. That meant there was some goodness in his character. Something which wasn't from Uther nor something he developed over time but rather came directly from his mother who gave her life so that he could live.

"For goodness sake Arthur you need to be rational about this!" Agravaine snapped. Talking some sense into Arthur was like smacking one's head off a brick wall. Arthur had no real idea on what he was doing.

"I am being rational." Arthur replied. Agravaine opened his mouth to protest but Arthur cut across him. "That is my final decision uncle and if I hear you make one more complaint about it then I shall have you thrown into the cells."

With that Arthur turned on his heel and stormed out of the council room. Gaius and the knights followed and as the door shut behind them; a cold smirk crept over Agravaine's face. It was quite 'tragic' as Morgana put it. Arthur was set to make an even bigger fool of himself by repealing the girl's banishment yet her corpse lay rotting in the forest. Agravaine turned and left the throne room and made his way back to his chambers.

There were three days until Saturday.

Three days until the pretence stopped.

Three days until Morgana took power.

Three days until Arthur learnt his place.

Three days…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again for your reviews and support. I've been debating on how I'm to play out the events of episodes 12 and 13. I want to stick to the canon yet put my own spin on it so bear with me. **

As soon as the knights made their way down to Gaius' chambers once more; Elyan detoured by his chambers and fetched a pair of trousers and a loose shirt for Gwen to wear. As he walked; Elyan thought about what his sister had said. Years ago when they were children; Elyan was notorious for getting himself and by extent; Gwen into trouble. It wasn't his fault; Elyan had a talent for either being in the wrong place or saying the wrong thing at the wrong times. The end result was that Gwen had to get them out of trouble; usually before Tom found out or preventing Tom from going completely mad. Yet each and every bailout was nothing compared to last year when they were held hostage by Cenred's men. Elyan really hadn't seen that one coming. It was one thing being reunited with his long-lost sister but a whole something else when the prince of Camelot and the king's ward arrive to break both of you out. And that was nothing to when he and Gwen were discussing Arthur in the cells and Elyan realised that his sister was in a relationship in the prince. Before Elyan had left Gwen was claiming that Arthur was 'the most conceited and spoilt brat she ever had the misfortune to meet'.

_How times change._ Elyan thought wryly as he returned to Gaius' where the others were sitting around discussing on what was going to happen next.

"Is Gwen awake?" Elyan asked Merlin.

"I don't think so," Merlin replied. Elyan crossed the room anyway and opened the door to Merlin's room. He could tell straight away that Gwen was awake. He'd shared a bed with her when they were younger and Gwen never stayed still when she slept. If she wasn't kicking you in her sleep; she was tossing or turning or stealing all the blankets. Elyan gave her a few seconds to maintain the pretence before walking over to the bed.

"You think I don't know you're awake?" Elyan asked. Gwen rolled over and kept her back to him.

"Leave me alone." Gwen asked.

"No," Elyan replied and sat on the bed. "I brought you some clothes. You don't have anything else do you?" Gwen sat up and took the clothes Elyan was offering her. She had left all her stuff behind when Helios kidnapped her and the only thing she had was the dress she was still wearing; if the skimpy fabric could even be called a dress. Beggars can't be choosers after all.

"Thanks." Gwen muttered and pulled the shirt over her head. It was baggy and too long in the sleeves but it covered her and was warmer than the dress. For a moment the siblings sat in silence before Elyan suddenly sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked.

"Do you remember the time we wrapped up one of the newborn piglets in our blanket and walked around the town all day?" Elyan asked. A smile appeared on Gwen's face as she remembered that day.

"And everyone wanted to see the baby." Gwen recalled but looked at Elyan. "Why did you ask me that?"

"I don't know; I just remembered it for some reason. It was funny wasn't it? The looks on people's faces when we pulled back the blankets and claimed that it was our new adopted brother and Mother caught us." Elyan smiled.

"Mother was so cross because the blanket was muddy and said we were so naughty for scaring everyone. But Father just laughed and offered to let us keep the piglet as a pet." Gwen finished with a smile. They had some good memories of their childhood. They fell into silence and Elyan got serious.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened?" Elyan asked.

"About what?" Gwen replied.

"Start at the beginning; when did Lancelot give you the bracelet. I want to understand Gwen; you can't cut yourself off from us." Elyan reasoned. Gwen looked at him for a moment before nodding once.

"It was the day after the tourney. After he told us those lies about being healed. He came to the house to speak to me and offered me the bracelet. He said it was a gift amongst the people to give it to someone he cared about. I should have seen it then." Gwen replied shaking her head. In hindsight the whole fiasco had Morgana's name written all over it.

"What happened when you put it on?" Elyan asked.

"It's strange; my mind was all over the place. One minute I was fine then the next Lancelot was all I could think about. I started having these insane thoughts; that I was supposed to marry him and not Arthur. Then they would suddenly stop and I'd have no idea why I was thinking that. I'd remember how much I loved Arthur and was so excited about getting married. Then those thoughts would come back twice as strong. That night; Lancelot was all I could think about; all I wanted to think about. But at the back of my mind I was screaming. Part of me knew all along what I was doing was wrong but it wasn't enough. The spell was stronger. When I was put into the cell I flung the bracelet off but it was too late. The damage was done." Gwen explained.

"I still think I should have left with you. If I had then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." Elyan said.

"I stand by what I said that night; your place is here but mine isn't." Gwen stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Elyan asked. "Arthur just told the council that he's repealed your banishment as well as informing them that both you and Lancelot were under a spell. The records are being corrected. As far as the law's concerned; you're legally allowed to be here."

"It still doesn't mean anything. Just because I can have a place here doesn't mean I will. You don't get it. It still happened and nothing will ever change that; people will still talk and I'll still be the woman who betrayed the king the night before she was supposed to marry him. I'd prefer a quiet and peaceful banishment rather than a lifetime of scorn and abuse and being an outcast." Gwen reasoned. She meant it. She was done; she'd had enough. She didn't belong anymore and the sooner all of them accepted that and she was able to leave then the better it would be.

Elyan shook his head and frowned. "That doesn't sound like you. You're brave and strong enough not to let words affect you. Gwen; honestly you're being selfish." Elyan stated.

"It's something I learnt recently. When you've got nobody to depend on but yourself; you tend to get quite selfish. Don't think I'm proud of it Elyan; I'm not." Gwen replied.

"You didn't have to be alone. I was ready to pack everything up and go with you. If you want; I still will. Do you honestly think we just forgot about you? Every day and night since you left; all I could do was worry about you. Where were you? Were you safe? Would I ever see you again? You're my sister Gwen; the only real family I have left. I want you to stay. We all do. You're our sister and we want you to stay here with us, where you really belong." Elyan said. He wasn't lying; the knights hadn't really discussed Gwen's banishment but they all were in agreement that she was still their sister and they all wanted her to stay in Camelot with them.

"Thanks for the clothes." Gwen replied. Elyan took that to mean that the conversation was over and so nodded and left the room. Gwen pulled back the sheets and slowly attempted to stand up. Her leg was still very painful but she was able to stand as long as she had something to hold onto for support.

"If I got some sort of walking stick…" Gwen murmured as she attempted to step forward but it just caused further pain to shoot up her leg.

"Or maybe not." Gwen sighed and eased herself back onto the bed and reached for the trousers and pulled them on over the bottom of the dress. The style of the dress was strange; it was like a cross between a skirt and trousers and had allowed her to run better than her dresses usually did. It hadn't been much help in the end but it got her to safety one way or the other. Once she had the trousers on and knotted the waistband in order to keep them up, Gwen laid up on the bed to rest her leg again.

Gwen stared at the ceiling and thought about what she had just said. She hated to admit it but there was a part of her mind that was telling her that she was in the right to be selfish; that she should demand the men get on bended knee and beg her for their forgiveness over the past few weeks. Yet it wasn't like she'd known all along that she was under a spell. She had thought the same as the others; that her banishment was deserved for what she had done to Lancelot. None of them could understand and not even Gwen could explain why she had acted that way. What did she gain by staying angry with them? Gwen knew that things wouldn't go back to how they were before. Banishment repeal or not; the past couldn't be erased. Time couldn't magically change itself to go back to that day so that things could be done differently. They had to move on; look forwards. And as far as Gwen could see; her future wasn't in Camelot. What she had said to Merlin bounced around in her head.

'_How can I forgive them Merlin when I can't even forgive myself?' _

Maybe Gwen was doing things the wrong way. Forgiveness wasn't as simple as an 'I'm Sorry' and everything gets forgotten. Sorry doesn't revive the dead or heal wounds. Sorry doesn't make wrongs into rights. But it's a start. Saying sorry shows remorse; you've done wrong; you know you've done wrong and you want to do something that can put it right. It's the first step towards forgiveness not the last. If she did stay; Gwen knew she would be the subject of gossip; lies and ridicule. She knew there were rumours circulating about her and that it would be hard to stay and listen to them. Rumours never really disappeared; they remained in the background of the mind and occasionally force themselves forward in order to hurt once more. It was partly why, if she had to, Gwen had always preferred to physically fight rather than verbally. Cuts and bruises healed and faded but words remained in the head; they taunted and stung and hurt in ways which took a long time; if ever to heal. The knights and Arthur were giving her a chance; a chance to come home; to be part of their makeshift, ramshackle and crazy family again. Maybe she ought to give them a chance instead of being so fierce maybe…

"Are you decent? Never mind, I'm already in." Gwaine said as he opened the door. Gwen looked at him as Gwaine perched himself on the edge of the bed. For a moment they looked at one another.

"What's really wrong with you?" Gwaine asked, showing the sharp mind that hid under his carefree exterior.

"Everyone's acting like nothing happened and that we should all just forget it. We can't forget Gwaine; I can't forget." Gwen replied.

"Do you honestly think any of us will be able to forget what happened? I know the queen's been trying to figure out what to do but what do you want to do?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know." Gwen replied.

"Yes you do." Gwaine pressed.

"I thought I knew what I wanted but now I don't know. Part of me wants to run away from this place and never look back but… I still think of Camelot as home. Everywhere I went I was asked where I came from. The only place I would reply with was Camelot. It's where I was born, where I grew up and where I thought I'd live the rest of my life. Part of me does want to stay but I can't." Gwen answered.

"First of all I think you do know what you want to do. Secondly no matter what Camelot will always be your home. The banishment's been repealed; so you can stay. Agravaine loved hearing that," Gwaine added sarcastically.

"I can imagine," Gwen stated.

Gwen thought about Agravaine; how he was willing to turn against his nephew and destroy the last link to his dead sister just to help Morgana get power. Is that where the path of anger; forgiveness and hatred always led to? People getting hurt and killed? If she didn't forgive the knights would she end up the same? Wanting to see them getting hurt or killed? Gwen couldn't imagine being like that; then again she had never thought Morgana would be like that either. Was it possible that some of the same darkness which dwelled within Morgana and Agravaine dwelled within her too? Gwen wasn't always the sweet and nice young woman everyone used to think. She had a fierce temper; she spoke out of her place; she could be bossy and never understood the concept of thinking before she spoke. If that was manipulated against her; could the day come that she would look in the mirror and not recognise the person she had been before? Even as Gwen considered the possibility; she already knew her answer. No. Not in a million years.

"We all did miss you; who was supposed to try and make us behave when you weren't around?" Gwaine claimed with a grin before he got serious. "Look Gwen, at the end of the day it's your choice. If you want to leave then you can leave. But if you want to stay then you stay."

"Thanks Gwaine," Gwen replied. Gwaine nodded and walked across the room. When he reached the door he turned around.

"It is good to have you back." Gwaine admitted before he left Gwen alone with her thoughts.

Part of what had made her so angry was the fact that the men all just wanted to overlook things; sweep what had happened under the rug and move on. Part of Gwen did want to do that; another part of her brain was the selfish part which wanted the knights to beg her forgiveness on bended knee. Finally the rational part of her brain decided to make itself heard. If she decided to stay in Camelot; she could start again. Gwen didn't have to slip back into her old life of being a servant. She and Elyan still owned the forge; she could work there instead. Gwen had always loved the forge and used to beg Tom to train her up to be a blacksmith and while he taught her how to mould and beat the metal; Tom insisted on Gwen working in the castle; she earned more money working for Morgana than she would have in the forge. If she stayed in Camelot maybe she could build a new life while maintaining some of the old. Maybe she could befriend the knights again; they wouldn't be the way they had been before; a pack of bothers and a sister but they could at least be friends. The whole concept; even the possibility of verbal abuse sounded more appealing that constantly wandering from place to place; seeking for somewhere new that she could call home. The knights were right; at the end of everything Camelot always had been and always would be her home. Just as she reached that conclusion, the third time since the council meeting; there was a knock at the door. It was Arthur.

"May I come in?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," Gwen replied, Arthur walked over and sat on the bed.

"I spoke to the council about you and Lancelot. I set the record straight; legally you're allowed to stay in Camelot." Arthur said somewhat nervously; he was walking on eggshells around Gwen; unsure of what to say or do; weary that one word could be the wrong one.

"Thank you Sire," Gwen replied.

"It's Arthur, Guinevere." Arthur corrected.

"Thank you Arthur, Gwaine told me that your uncle wasn't pleased with your decision." Gwen said. She couldn't tell Arthur what she heard about Agravaine. He wasn't the only one walking on eggshells. If she accused Agravaine, he would never believe her.

"No he wasn't. But I don't care. I'm the king and my word is the law. If I want to clear the names of two people I care about then I will. I don't want to make the same mistakes my father did. But apparently this along with the whole Mithian debacle will present me as a weak king, he says." Arthur replied. Arthur loved his uncle; he was the last connection Arthur had to his mother but sometimes it felt like Agravaine was putting him down, heightening his concerns that Arthur wasn't good enough to be king.

"Mithian? Who's Mithian?" Gwen asked.

And Arthur had broken the eggshells.

"I had arranged to meet with Princess Mithian from Nemeth to discuss a possible treaty between Camelot and Nemeth and I well, there seemed only one way to seal it." Arthur replied. He didn't have to say it. Gwen knew what he was saying.

"Oh, well I'm sure you and Mithian are happy together. I hope you are; that's all I want for you Arthur. To be happy." Gwen replied. She knew that Arthur would have to marry someday but not even three weeks had passed since they were engaged. So much for Arthur being desperate to stay; he didn't want or need her around anymore. He was married now; what they had was long gone. Gwen gritted her teeth; that was what she wanted wasn't it? To move on? What was that saying? Be careful for what you wish for? Arthur looked gob smacked as he realised what Gwen must have thought; nobody must have told her what he said.

"I didn't marry Mithian." Arthur replied.

"You didn't?" Gwen asked.

"I couldn't. I liked Mithian; she was a nice girl but I could never marry someone I didn't love. That was what angered my uncle so much. The marriage would have been a benefit for Camelot; Nemeth is just as powerful as we are. By not marrying her I risked starting a war with her father. But we were able to sort out the treaty a few days ago." Arthur explained.

"And Mithian was alright with that? I mean she probably expected to get married." Gwen replied. She didn't know Mithian from Adam but she felt sympathy for the princess. She knew what it felt like to be looking forward and preparing to get married only to have it taken away from you at the last minute. At least Gwen had had a hand in that matter.

"Yes she was. I explained to her that I couldn't marry a woman I didn't love and that I loved someone else. I think she took it well, Nemeth's yet to declare war so I think we're fine." Arthur explained with a small smile. Gwen smiled wanly; Arthur had no idea of what was going to happen. She wished she could tell him; he wouldn't believe her. He hadn't believed Gaius and Merlin so why would he believe her? However four words Arthur said echoed in her head.

"_I loved someone else."_

Gwen tried to ignore what those words could mean but she couldn't. She thought she'd grown up. She wasn't Cinderella dancing with her handsome prince anymore. She was Cinderella in the cinders with a shattered glass shoe in her hand. No matter how many times her mind insisted that too much had happened; they couldn't go back to how they were before, her treacherous heart was telling her otherwise. It was telling her to take one last risk; if she didn't try to reconnect with Arthur then she'd live the rest o her life not knowing. Yet she did know; she knew what it was like to love and be loved by Arthur. She had had her heart broken by him and she had broken his. It was impossible. It was unthinkable. They could not go back to how it was before. The clock had struck midnight and they had to go back to how they really were; he a king and her in the cinders. Part of her wanted to ask what Arthur meant but she was unsure of how he would answer. Would she want to hear the answer?

Arthur studied Gwen in silence. He wanted to tell her how he really felt. How after his heart had been stamped all over by the kiss; his anger was replaced by sadness and regret as he clamed down and realised what had happened. Arthur had thrown away the most important person in his life and never expected to see her again. Missing Guinevere had been like a constant stomach ache which never left. It was partially why he considered marrying Mithian. The princess would never have replaced Guinevere but maybe he wouldn't have felt so alone if he'd married her. But then he and Merlin found Guinevere in the woods and everything was turned on its head. All the love he had for her; which he had bottled up came flooding back. Whenever he learnt the truth; Arthur had wanted to marry Gwen the moment she woke up. He hadn't expected Gwen to be so angry and standoffish with them; then again he deserved it. After he repealed the banishment Arthur had hoped the Guinevere would stay in Camelot. They all wanted her to stay but it was her choice. Arthur wished that he and Guinevere eloped months – no - years ago. Then there wouldn't be any of this trouble. They would be husband and wife and there would be nothing and nobody who could change that. Then again, maybe not all hope was lost. If Guinevere agreed to stay then maybe, just maybe, they could try again.

"I did miss you Guinevere." Arthur admitted. "Ever since you left I missed you. It never stopped. I'm really glad you're safe."

'_Tell her how you feel you git!'_ A voice which sounded like Merlin's yelled inside Arthur's head.

"Thank you Arthur, I missed you too." Gwen replied.

'_Tell him how you feel!' _Gwen's heart demanded.

Arthur left the room and Gwen slumped back onto the bed. Things just seemed to get a whole lot more complicated but that was nothing compared to what was to happen.

Thursday was fairly uneventful. The knights and Arthur trained while Merlin, Gwen and Gaius discussed what Gwen heard in the tunnels between Morgana and Helios about Agravaine and the planned attack. There seemed to be absolutely nothing that they could do. Gaius and Merlin had tried to suggest to Arthur that Agravaine was the traitor and Gwen knew that she wouldn't be able to accuse him. Gwen also refused to keep Merlin from his bed and instead slept on the floor under a blanket. Her leg was still painful but she could almost stand unaided and took a few steps while using a stick as a crutch. In the evening the knights came down to see them. Nobody seemed to suspect anything was out of the ordinary. It was common for Arthur or the knights to spend time in the evenings talking to Gaius or Merlin and they had managed to keep Gwen's return a secret. Friday began the same as Thursday but whenever the knights came down that evening Gwen was slowly taking a few steps while holding onto the crutch. The arrow had damaged some of the muscle in her thigh and therefore she couldn't walk too well yet but had to exercise the muscle in order to help it repair and strengthen itself. Gwen was able to make it to the steps which led up to Merlin's room and sat down on them and looked at the knights.

"Any new developments?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing yet; no sign of Morgana. I'd say that maybe she's given up but that's just wishful thinking." Arthur replied.

"So Gwen, have you thought about what you're going to do whenever you're better? Are you leaving or what?" Percival asked.

"Well I was talking to Gaius and Merlin and I would like to stay in Camelot but I can't just slip back into my old life. I was thinking about possibly working in the forge." Gwen replied.

"That's great," Elyan replied as he hugged Gwen. Gwen was going to stay! That was brilliant; he thought she'd have left and never looked back and besides Gwen worked better in the forge than he ever had, not that he would ever admit it.

"I want to try again." Gwen said. "I want us to be friends again."

"What happened to water under the bridge and all that stuff you were yelling about?" Leon asked.

"I was angry then, you all seemed willing to pretend nothing happened but I couldn't. We can never forget what happened but you were right; we have to move forward from it. If I could go back and stop myself from putting that damn bracelet on then I'd do it in a heartbeat. You know I would. I'm sorry." Gwen explained.

"It's us who should be apologising. We were being stupid." Arthur admitted.

"No change there then." Merlin quipped but he was silenced with a look.

"We are sorry and we do want to make it up to you." Arthur continued. Gwen however shrugged it off. She didn't need them to grovel or anything. She knew they were genuinely sorry and that was enough for her. If remorse is genuine then that's all that matters. Gwen put a muffler over the irrational part of her mind which again wanted them all to grovel to her on bended knee in front of the five kingdoms. It was madness, besides they wouldn't do it.

"I'm sorry I called you childish the other day." Leon apologised walking over to Gwen and squeezing her arm.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for yelling at all of you." Gwen apologised. She wanted them to try and see things from her perspective but she had always hated yelling at people.

"You should be; I completely dunged myself when you started yelling." Gwaine joked and they all laughed. However the laughter stopped whenever there was a loud knock at the door.

"Gaius, can you open the door. I know Arthur's in there."

"It's Agravaine!" Merlin hissed. They immediately sprang into action. Gwen slowly began to pull herself up but Percival simply picked her up and lifted her into Merlin's room the way one would do with a child. Elyan followed and they shut the door behind them as Gaius crossed the room and unlocked the door. Percival, Elyan and Gwen pressed themselves at the door, ears firmly fastened to the wood to listen to what Agravaine had to say. In another lifetime the situation would have been quite funny; childishly hiding and listening at the doorway to what the bad man had to say.

Agravaine had been having his suspicions about Gaius and Merlin every since he had killed Eagan. Agravaine knew that the doddering old fool and the idiot servant were onto him however they had no actual proof. With Morgana so close to striking; it would be disastrous if he slipped up now. Arthur and his gang of servant-soldiers had rarely been out of Gaius's chambers ever since that Mithian debacle and Agravaine had gone down with the intention of finding out once and for all what was going on. As he neared the room he could hear voices; he was right Arthur's little gang were in there. As he reached the door he could hear Gwaine making some loud crass comment followed by roaring laughter. Typical. The moment he knocked on the door and called for Gaius; they fell silent and he could hear a door slamming before the door opened and Gaius appeared.

"My lord," Gaius commented letting him into the room. They shared a glare; both fully aware of the other man's hatred for him. Agravaine walked into the room and looked around. Arthur was there with Leon, Gwaine and Merlin. Elyan and Percival were nowhere to be seen. Strange; he was sure there were more of them.

"Is there a problem uncle?" Arthur asked.

"I wished to speak to you privately." Agravaine replied.

"Whatever you have to say to me; you can say in front of the others. I have no secrets from them." Arthur replied honestly. He trusted every man in that room with his life and then some. Agravaine inwardly rolled his eyes. Arthur was like Ygraine; too trusting for his own good. However if all went to plan tomorrow; Arthur would regret that.

"Arthur I am asking you to reconsider your actions the other day." Agravaine replied. Arthur held up a hand. He was not going over this again. He loved Guinevere; he wanted her to remain in Camelot and possibly one day they would marry. Now that Guinevere had agreed to stay; there was a chance of it happening. However Arthur knew he could say it until he was blue in the face yet his uncle refused to see things his way. Agravaine however wasn't going to back down; if he had to maintain the façade for one more day then he would have to. Arthur would learn soon.

"I do not think it was wise for you to go back on your decision to banish Guinevere. I know she meant a lot to all of you but you have to move on. Arthur, you rejected a possible great allegiance with Nemeth which would have strengthened Camelot's future, what about your duty to Camelot?" Agravaine argued.

"My duty to Camelot comes second to one other thing. My duty to my heart." Arthur argued.

"Will you stop acting like a lovesick idiot and listen to yourself? How would your father have reacted if you had done this? You risked Camelot's future for a servant who betrayed you for goodness's sake!" Agravaine snapped.

Behind the door Elyan reached for the handle; ready to give Agravaine a damn good piece of his mind. He had made his decision by Gwen's bedside that nobody would hurt her in any way without them paying the price. Gwen however closed her hand on his wrist and shook her head. Agravaine's words were like needles being jabbed repeatedly into her skin but she was going to have to get used to it if she stayed in Camelot. Besides _she_ wasn't the traitor.

"She's not a servant; she's the sister of a knight and that makes her a lady!" Merlin argued.

"The sister of a peasant knight who betrayed the king the night before she married him. It's not very ladylike is it?" Agravaine sneered.

"I suggest you hold your tongue," Gwaine warned. Arthur might think his uncle was on their side but Gwaine knew better and he had no qualms about introducing Agravaine to his sword.

"I will say it because nobody else will. Arthur you need to face the truth!" Agravaine insisted.

"I have. I love Guinevere. I always have loved her and I always will. Neither she nor Lancelot could control their actions that night and I forgive both of them. Lancelot is still the best and noblest of us all; he gave his life to save us. As for Guinevere; I love her more than anyone else in the world. I would give my life for her a thousand times. I know that someday she will return and someday she will return to be the Queen Camelot has waited so long for. I know she will be that Queen who is adored by her people. But their adoration and love will pale in comparison compared to mine. I know as well as my own name that I will love her until the day I die and beyond that. And nothing anyone says or does will ever change that. Even if she doesn't love me anymore; and finds love with someone else; it wouldn't matter to be. As long as Guinevere is somewhere that she's safe; loved and happy that is all that matters to me. So I would suggest that you be the one who faces the truth Agravaine. I love Guinevere and nobody, not Lancelot, not Morgana and definitely not you will ever change that." Arthur claimed.

Behind him Gwaine, Leon, Merlin and Gaius raised their eyebrows. None of them, not even Merlin had heard Arthur speak of Gwen that way. The speech had been passionate and they all knew that Arthur meant every last word. Agravaine looked stunned for a second before shaking his head. Arthur just didn't get it. Part of him wished to yell at Arthur; tell him that he or one of his servant-soldiers killed their precious Guinevere and her body lay rotting in the woods. Behind the door, Elyan and Percival looked at one another before looking at Gwen who was clearly just as stunned as Agravaine. Arthur had obviously told her in the past how much he loved her; he had been willing once to run away with her. They would elope, get some land and be farmers. However everything he told her before paled in comparison to what he had just said. Did he mean that? Her head told her to be weary but her heart told her to be brave. The rash idea appeared suddenly and Gwen knew exactly what to do.

"Arthur you need to face the truth. Guinevere is gone and she will never come back!" Agravaine insisted as the door to Merlin's room opened and a figure in a loose shirt and trousers appeared leaning heavily on a crutch followed by Elyan and Percival.

"Hello my lord." Gwen said with false politeness as she made her way down the few steps from Merlin's room.

Merlin could only wish he had some way of capturing the look on Agravaine's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks once again for your reviews, story alerts and support. You guys are all completely amazing.**

There was a moment of silence as Gwen, Elyan and Percival made their way down the steps. The men's expressions changed from one of impending anger to attempts to hide their humour at the situation. While Gaius was able to maintain a straight face; Arthur, Leon, Elyan and Percival were smiling at the look on Agravaine's face; Gwaine was pressing a fist to his mouth to hold back his laughter and the smirk on Merlin's face would have given Morgana a serious run for her money. Agravaine was staring at Gwen like he had never seen her before and Gwen was frowning at him. The silence seemed to bind them all before Gwen broke it.

"Are you alright my lord? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gwen asked. Her tone was still one of maintained politeness but there was a clear undertone which Agravaine understood. Gwen knew the truth and that could put everything into jeopardy. Gaius, Merlin and Gwaine only suspected him while Gwen knew the truth. Agravaine composed himself and kept Gwen's gaze.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Agravaine replied. '_You're supposed to be dead!'_ he added mentally.

"Believe me I was just as surprised as you were to be here." Gwen replied as she moved to the table and sat down.

"When did you return?" Agravaine asked; there was still a chance he could get rid of her before tomorrow.

"Thursday. After I repealed the banishment I had word sent out for Guinevere to return. Elyan knew where she was and he and Merlin found her." Arthur lied.

"It's true; Gwen wrote to me and told me where she was. I had to bring her home. She's my sister; surely you understand that don't you Agravaine?" Elyan lied testily.

"Nonetheless if that's the case then legally you can stay. Excuse me," Agravaine stated and left. He needed to reach Morgana before she went to Helios to prepare for tomorrow's attack. Morgana needed to know that Gwen was still alive. As the door slammed behind him; the men and Gwen burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Gwaine laughed.

"I thought he was going to pass out!" Merlin added.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked Gwen who, despite herself was giggling.

"I'm fine; I'll have to get used to that but the look on his face was worth whatever he had to say." Gwen replied as she controlled herself and smiled at Arthur and Elyan. "Thanks for lying about when I got back."

"Who lied? As far I'm aware you came home yesterday; you were still wounded and Merlin graciously gave up his bed for the night." Arthur replied with a smile.

"What everyone else doesn't know won't hurt… us," Elyan stated with a serious face and they laughed. Now that Agravaine wasn't around they could relax again. Obviously now that Agravaine knew Gwen was back it wouldn't be long until word spread and everyone found out about her return. There would possibly be some retribution and harsh words to be said but that didn't seem to matter anymore. Words were just words now; Gwen didn't know what she was afraid of; maybe it was because she was the most concerned about Agravaine's reaction or maybe it was a case of getting it over and done with but she wasn't frightened anymore. With Morgana still waiting and plotting; what were a few harsh words said against her?

Agravaine mounted his horse and sped out of Camelot towards Morgana's hovel in the woods. They were so close; Camelot was just in their grasp now that stupid Gwen could ruin everything. How on earth had she managed to survive? Agravaine was no fool; there was no doubt in his mind that Arthur and Elyan had lied to him. As he expected they would; Arthur was devoted to the girl and Elyan was her brother; obviously they would try and make amends to her by trying to cover her tracks. Nevertheless the fact that Gwen knew about what they had planned spelled out trouble. If she told Arthur or any of those idiots he treated like family then all was lost. Morgana needed to know about this development and he needed to know if she had any poisons or spells which could eliminate Gwen once and for all. Agravaine reached the slope wherein Morgana's hovel was built and slid down the bank and knocked on the door. Agravaine opened the door and looked around. Morgana was nowhere to be seen and Agravaine looked around the hut. There had to be something he could use to get rid of the girl before she ruined everything but he had to be quick; they were too close to slip up now. Agravaine turned to the shelf and grabbed the first bottle he seen before leaving to return to Camelot. As he reached Camelot, Agravaine studied the bottle in his hand. He had been hoping for a poison yet the sedative would just have to do. The only problem was how he was going to get the girl to drink it. Arthur and his gang wouldn't leave her side for a moment.

Morgana meanwhile was in Helios' lair discussing their plan for the next night. According to Agravaine, there was to be a knighting ceremony. Morgana had attended enough pf them to know that Arthur and all his precious knights would be too busy getting drunk to be aware of anything happening before it was too late. Their plan was to infiltrate Camelot and attack when the knights least suspected it. If all went to plan by the time Arthur and his worthless knights knew what was going on; it would be too late. Morgana would have her rightful place on the throne of Camelot and Arthur would be no more than a mere memory to the people of Camelot. Morgana thought about her previous reign; how Arthur and Merlin managed to escape her and band together their small force; how Gwen managed to free Sir Leon who had assumed the role of leading the knights and refused to acknowledge her as queen; how Gaius and Merlin managed to defeat her by almost killing her sister. This time however there would be no room for error. Arthur, Merlin and Gaius would be at the top of her list to eliminate. As for Leon and the knights; she would give them a choice. They could join her or they could join Arthur, Merlin and Gaius on the chopping block. As for Gwen; well; Gwen was dead and rotting in the woods. Morgana would become the queen of Camelot. It was her birthright; it was her destiny.

And nothing was going to change that.

"So what's happening tomorrow night?" Merlin asked. Arthur and the others looked at him and he continued. "I mean, now that Agravaine knows Gwen's back in Camelot and the banishment's been repealed; are you going to formally announce it or something at the feast tomorrow night?"

"I see no reason why not, it depends. What do you think?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Gwen shrugged.

"We may as well. I mean; get it over and done with." Elyan replied.

Gaius nodded, "It has to be done properly."

"If you're alright with me formally announcing your return to Camelot?" Arthur asked. Gwen hesitated and nodded. She would have to face everyone in Camelot at sometime. Just as with Agravaine; it would be better to face the music and get it over and done with rather than wait it out.

"You could be the guest of honour. I mean if we're formally welcoming you back we should do it properly. Lady Guinevere of Camelot," Gwaine claimed with a bow. Gwen smiled; remembering when the two of them first met. Gwaine had flirted with her and pretended she was a princess.

"I'm not a lady," Gwen argued.

"Technically you are," Leon reasoned.

"Either way; I don't think I should attend. Let everyone know the banishment was repealed and wait a few days instead." Gwen reasoned.

"There's no point holding it off, Agravaine knows you're back and soon so will everyone else. You should get it over and done with." Merlin reasoned.

"I'm still hurt though," Gwen tried in vain but they could all see through her.

"It's alright if you're nervous. We'll be with you though and if anyone starts to make any trouble then we'll deal with it. How many times do we have to tell you that you're not alone anymore?" Elyan asked.

"I-I have nothing to wear." Gwen attempted.

"When have you ever cared what you look like? When we were younger you were the worst for ruining your clothes." Leon reminded. It was true; whenever the three of them played as children it was usually Gwen whose clothes got the most torn and filthy. It used to drive their mothers mad.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think you will." Gaius replied. "I'll need to inspect how your leg is healing, so if you all could wait outside."

The knights left and Gwen un-knotted Elyan's trousers and undid the bandage around her leg. The wound itself had healed finely and the muscle was slowly improving. The main problem would be strengthening the muscle through exercises but the wound itself was all but healed. Gwen re-bandaged her leg and the knights returned into the room. For the rest of the evening; they discussed what would happen the next night. After a debate it was agreed that Arthur would perform the ceremony first and allow Elyan to slip down to Gaius' in order to escort Gwen to the banquet when Arthur would formally announce the repealing of her banishment and return to Camelot wherein she would be formally made a lady of the court again.

"I thought I was going to work in the forge." Gwen stated.

"You are but we want you to have your proper title." Elyan replied.

"The only problem is how we're going to get you from Gaius' to the banquet without anyone else recognising you." Percival stated.

"We could get some sort of cloak. You could wear it over your dress and make it into this big reveal in the hall?" Merlin suggested.

"That could work but I don't have any clothes aside from these." Gwen replied gesturing to her borrowed clothes.

"We'll find you one. The dressmaker's bound to have a ton of them." Leon replied.

"Or I could borrow one of yours." Gwen grinned, remembering how ridiculous Leon looked in the stolen purple dress he wore when they fled Camelot.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked Gwen and Leon. The others were looking at them in confusion. Why on earth would Leon have a dress?

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Leon replied.

As night fell; the knights left Gaius, Gwen and Merlin to get some sleep. Gwen and Merlin went up to Merlin's room and once again Merlin tried to offer Gwen his bed to sleep in and once again Gwen refused. As they lay under their blankets; the conversation turned back to the next night.

"What do you think about tomorrow night?" Merlin asked.

"Honestly; I'm in two minds. It has to be done and sooner rather than later but I'm not looking forward to what everyone will say." Gwen replied truthfully.

"You'll be fine. Besides if anyone starts either Arthur or Elyan will have their heads." Merlin replied, thinking about how protective both men had become for Gwen ever since her return. It was clear that both of them were trying to make up for what they had done.

"Merlin, when do you think it'll happen?" Gwen asked; she didn't need to clarify. Merlin knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know. Let's hope it doesn't." Merlin replied.

"That's impossible, it's going to happen and we can't stop it." Gwen said. It was hopeless. Morgana had formed an alliance with Helios; Agravaine was bringing Camelot down from the inside. War was imminent yet nobody but the three of them knew what was going to happen and they couldn't do anything to stop it. They didn't know when it was going to happen and if the upcoming battle didn't kill them; the tension caused by waiting would.

"Hey, we've beaten Morgana before and we'll beat her again. Besides if you can escape from them; then Helios and his men can't be that tough. As for Agravaine; I don't know what we can do. He's onto us and we're onto him. I know it's stupid wishing that nothing will happen but we'll be ready for them when it does. Besides, we have an advantage." Merlin reassured.

"What's that?" Gwen asked. As far as she could see they had no advantage whatsoever.

"We know Morgana; we know her fears and weaknesses. We know how to get into her head. Even if that's all we can do; just drive her mad; it's something." Merlin explained. He already was planning to use his Emrys disguise the next time he faced Morgana. If his destiny as Emrys was to defeat Morgana then so be it. He'd done it before and he'd do it again. Gwen nodded. She had been Morgana's friend for so long that she knew Morgana inside out. Morgana's dreams always frightened and unnerved her and Gwen couldn't count the times she had to calm Morgana down after one of her dreams. Gwen toyed the possibility of Morgana's dreams having something to do with the hatred Morgana had for her former friend before a question formed in her mind. How did you taunt you psychopathic former best friend?

"So if I'm captured; I should taunt her?" Gwen said. Merlin thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I mean the fact you're alive is enough. Not to mention the fact you've been welcomed back with open arms while she's the most hated person in Camelot. Lie if you have to; just make up whatever comes to your mind. But use Emrys." Merlin informed.

"Emrys? Who or what's Emrys?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know; whenever she held me hostage that time; she was talking about some bloke called Emrys. Said he was her doom or something. She was too busy sticking snakes in my neck to make much sense." Merlin lied.

"I remember that day. We had to keep knocking you out to stop you killing Arthur." Gwen nodded. That had been total chaos; her and Gaius running around like headless chickens trying to stop Merlin from killing Arthur. It was a good thing that Merlin was the world's worst assassin. Nonetheless Gwen had had to knock him out repeatedly with a jug.

"That hurt by the way," Merlin commented as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry Gwen. No matter what; Morgana won't win."

"You're right," Gwen yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep. Merlin however sat awake for a while longer. Something was going to happen very soon. He could sense it. Danger was on the horizon and coming closer and closer. Merlin couldn't shake off the thought that something terrible was to happen tomorrow. Merlin rolled over and tried to get to sleep. He meant what he told Gwen. Morgana could attack Camelot until she was blue in the face but Merlin was damned if he was going to have their three-fold destiny being destroyed by Morgana's greed. He knew that Destiny had marked Arthur and Gwen as the Once and Future King and Queen and marked him as being Emrys; the one who would restore magic to Albion.

Morgana could not win.

Morgana would not win.

With that thought in mind, Merlin allowed sleep to take over him once more.

The next evening the banquet was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying themselves; eating, drinking and having fun. The newest knights were beaming with pride in themselves as they spoke with the other knights. Everyone was so busy talking amongst themselves that nobody noticed Agravaine slip out of the hall. Agravaine made his way out into the grounds and knocked out the guards before lighting his torch and waving it into the air. He waited for the signal to be returned and hurried off. It was time. But there was one more thing he had to do first.

Gwen hobbled nervously around Gaius' chambers. She was still on her crutch but the loose trousers and shirt were replaced by an indigo blue dress and a grey cloak. The plan was that Elyan would come down and fetch her when the knighting ceremony was underway so that they could reach the hall for Arthur's announcement. Part of Gwen was excited and another part was nervous. On one hand she was excited as being officially home again but she knew that there would be a lot of harsh responses from everyone else. Gaius and Merlin had already gone up to the banquet and Gwen was alone in the room. Gwen was hobbling around the room when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open Elyan," Gwen said with her back to the door. She didn't see or hear what was happening until it was too late. Agravaine grabbed her by the throat and forced her head back. Gwen tried to free herself by lashing and kicking but that only served for Agravaine to tighten his hold and for her leg to let out a spasm of pain. Their eyes met as he forced the sedative down her throat and Gwen felt her body go weak. Agravaine let her go and Gwen fell to the floor unconscious. Agravaine quickly tied her up as the warning bell began to ring.

"I'll let Morgana deal with you later." Agravaine spat at Gwen's unconscious body as he slammed the door behind himself.

"What's going on?" Arthur yelled as the bell began to ring. A pair of guards burst through the doors.

"Sire; we're under attack! It's Morgana!" the guards yelled. Panic reigned. People began screaming. The knights all grabbed their swords and took off to try and hold back the attack. Arthur, Gaius, Merlin and the knights grouped together.

"You lot; try and hold them off as long as you can. Gaius; there'll be wounded men; take Merlin and be prepared to treat them." Arthur ordered.

"They've reached the citadel!" Elyan yelled as he ran to the door; intent on finding Gwen and getting her to safety.

"How is that possible?" Arthur yelled.

"Look; we'll have to get you out of here. If Camelot falls to Morgana she'll have you killed." Merlin warned.

"I will not abandon my people!" Arthur retorted.

"We don't have a choice!" Gaius replied as the knights all went to fight. Merlin looked at Gaius and knew what they had to do. Merlin and Arthur ran off to fight and as they reached the courtyard Arthur froze. Merlin looked around and his heart felt sympathy for the king. Agravaine, Morgana and Helios were walking across the courtyard, striking and smiting all around them. Their distraction allowed two of Helios' men to get an attack on them. Arthur and Merlin managed to hold them off but Arthur was injured. Merlin sighed and muttered a quick apology before knocking Arthur out and retuning inside. Back in the great hall; the knights had regrouped. Percival and Leon were overseeing the evacuation. Gwaine was helping Gaius with the wounded. There was no sign of Elyan as they arrived but Elyan sprinted back into the hall.

"Where's Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"I couldn't get down there; we're completely outnumbered!" Elyan replied; panic was beginning to take over.

"Then we keep fighting!" Arthur insisted as he and Merlin took off with Elyan in tow. They planned to get down to Gaius' and find Gwen to ensure she was safe. However the moment they entered the corridor; they were completely surrounded. Elyan managed to fight his way down the corridor but Arthur was too injured to continue fighting. Merlin looked at his friend and knew what he had to do. Merlin muttered a spell to knock Arthur out and began heaving the dead weight down a passage in order to get them to safety. Arthur was going to hate him for this but merlin had to save him. Merlin managed to slip into the fray of people being evacuated out of the castle and into the woods. People from the town were also fleeing. It was pandemonium; people were running everywhere; women were screaming; children were crying and through it all Merlin supported Arthur. When he reached Leon he caught Leon's eye. The men nodded at one another and Leon ordered Merlin to get to the woods. Helios' men were too busy storming the castle to notice that their enemy was being smuggled out of Camelot under their noses. Another servant ran up to merlin and without saying a word hoisted one of Arthur's arms onto his shoulders and helped Merlin carry Arthur into the woods. Once they reached the trees; the servant ran to help other refugees and Merlin continued into the woods alone until he reached somewhere private. He laid Arthur on the ground and looked around. He could still hear the noise and panic caused by the siege and shook his head.

"We'll come back." Merlin vowed before turning his attention to Arthur's wound; Merlin muttered a healing spell and waited for Arthur to come round.

"Where is he?" Morgana yelled as she looked around the great hall. The only people in the room were a few injured knights as well as Gaius and Gwaine; the latter who had been disarmed by Helios and was giving Agravaine a look that could melt iron.

"He's not here." Gaius replied.

"I can see that. Where is he?" Morgana repeated.

"We don't know but I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. We all know how this will end." Gwaine warned.

"And how is that?" Morgana retorted.

"Arthur will gather his forces and fight back. He's done it before and he'll do it again." Gwaine explained, Morgana's face twisted into her familiar chilling smirk.

"We'll see about that. Take them to the dungeon. See how long it takes for Arthur to rescue his precious friends." Morgana spat. Helios gestured his sword at Gwaine and Gaius and forced them to the dungeons. Morgana walked up the hall and flung herself into the throne. Taking Camelot had been easier than she remembered. She had won; Arthur was as good as dead and she was in her rightful place as Queen of Camelot. Her father would have been so proud.

"This was easier than I thought Agravaine. Camelot is finally mine. I doubt this night could get any better." Morgana claimed.

"Actually Morgana there is something which I think would interest you. Or rather someone." Agravaine replied. Morgana looked up at him.

"Explain," she ordered.

"An old friend who managed to find their way not only into Camelot but also as one of Arthur's little gang." Agravaine replied. Morgana looked stunned.

"Emrys?" she asked. Yes, things could get better. She would not only become queen tonight but she would finally eliminate that threat to her very existence; Emrys.

"I'm afraid not. However this friend is currently tied up in Gaius' quarters. I'm sure they're just dying to see you again." Agravaine replied.

"Then bring them to me." Morgana ordered. Agravaine left the room and silence began to fall. The battle seemed to be over already. Morgana hoped many of the knights had perished. The fewer to worry about. If Arthur had indeed escaped; then he would be gathering his forces. He had defeated her before with his ragtag group of half a dozen commoners; therefore the more men he had; the bigger the threat. She would have to have Helios' men sent into the woods at dawn. The knights and guards would be killed; those who vowed their loyalty would be allowed to live. Morgana would not have any traitors in her kingdom. They would worship and obey her. Or else.

Agravaine callously kicked wounded and killed soldiers aside as he made his way down to Gaius'. Tonight went almost according to plan. The only downside was as far as he could tell Arthur and that idiotic Merlin managed to escape them. No matter, they would be dealt with soon enough. Agravaine reached Gaius' chambers and opened the door. Gwen was still lying unconscious on the floor and Agravaine grabbed a jug of water that was sitting on the table and emptied it onto her head. Gwen came round, coughing. She glared up at Agravaine and attempted to get to her feet. Agravaine however threw the crutch across the room and pulled Gwen up. He kept a tight grip on her arm as he marched her through the empty passages towards the throne room. Gwen ignored the pain in her leg as her attention as instead on the wounded and killed men. Both knights of Camelot and some of Helios' men were lying dead on the floor. Gwen attempted to free herself but each attempt caused Agravaine to tighten his grip on her arm; twisting slightly to cause more pain. Maintaining a one-handed grip on Gwen, he used his free hand to pull the hood over her head and open the door before dragging Gwen into the room and throwing her onto the floor. Gwen let out a moan of pain as Agravaine pulled back her hood and pulled her up by the hair. Gwen first caught Helios' eye and fear ran down her spine as Helios looked at her hungrily. Gwen didn't need to be told what that look meant and she turned and looked at Morgana who was sitting looking completely stunned. Gwen and Morgana's eyes met and Morgana's expression turned from shock to frustration and anger.

"You!" Morgana hissed. "How on earth did you survive?"

Gwen remembered what Merlin told her. Be defiant. "I was cured by a man. I can't remember his name. It was em…"

"Emrys!" Morgana breathed and looked at Gwen. "He healed you didn't he! He's trying to ruin everything I worked hard for!"

Gwen slowly found her courage. "Yes, yes it was. Emrys healed me, he helped me." Gwen lied.

"Well he won't be much help to you now. It's a pity Gwen; I gave you the chance to be on my side. I would have had such plans for you; but you had to pick my worthless brother didn't you?" Morgana spat.

"There was no choice. In all the time he's been king Arthur never killed anyone unless it was during battle. But you; you had your men kill innocent unarmed people because Leon and the knights showed loyalty to the rightful king! You destroyed any last goodness in you that day!" Gwen argued. It was true; any hope she'd had for Morgana vanished the moment she had her men fire into the crowd that day Leon and the knights refused to accept her as queen. Amongst the fatalities that day were three children as well as a young woman Gwen knew to be newly engaged. The Morgana she knew would never have done that; in fact it used to be Morgana whom Uther would put in the dungeons whenever she protested about an innocent person being killed for sorcery.

"They were unimportant." Morgana shrugged.

"Unimportant? They were husbands; wives; sons; daughters and friends. Just because they had no meaning to you doesn't make them worthless. That's why you're not fit to be queen. You only care about yourself Morgana." Gwen retorted and a small smirk of her own flitted briefly onto her face. Merlin had advised her; if she couldn't do anything else; then she should at least taunt Morgana. "Do you know something Morgana?"

"What?" Morgana replied; she was getting really annoyed at Gwen now. A repealed banishment and Little Miss Perfect thought she was the most special person in Camelot. One of the things Morgana would have to do would be to remind Gwen of her place once and for all. Gwen looked at Morgana and gestured for her to come closer. Morgana leaned forward slightly; still scowling at Gwen whose face hardened into a frown of her own.

"You're just like your father." Gwen whispered. Morgana smacked Gwen across the face and turned to Helios.

"Take her down to the dungeons!" Morgana ordered. Helios stepped forward and smiled at Gwen coldly.

"Should I possibly make a detour, I never did get to give her my welcome." Helios offered.

"No; Agravaine will take her instead. Get her out of here!" Morgana ordered. Agravaine pulled Gwen to her feet and Gwen snatched her crutch and began limping out of the hall. As the door slammed behind them Gwen glared at Agravaine.

"You won't win;" Gwen muttered.

"We already have." Agravaine replied as he led her to the dungeons and pushed her into the cell with Gaius and Gwaine inside. Both men looked worried and relived to see Gwen.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked.

"I'm fine, where are the others?" Gwen asked.

"We don't know." Gwaine replied. Gwen looked at them and shifted about on the floor. What could they do now but hope and pray that the others would be alright?

**AN: What did you think? I suck at writing battle scenes and the siege will mainly be from Gwen's POV but there'll be bits and pieces of the original events of episodes 12 and 13 added in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the support; reviews and alerts. I know how I'm going to play out episode 12 and 13 and have the epilogue done already. **

As the dawn broke Merlin was kicked awake by Arthur.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Arthur yelled. Merlin sat up and looked at Arthur; he hadn't exactly been too pleased at what he'd done but what choice did he have?

"I had to get you out of Camelot; you were knocked out. If I hadn't then Morgana would have killed you!" Merlin argued. Arthur glared at Merlin and looked around the trees.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. Merlin's shoulders slumped.

"I don't know. I seen Leon when I was getting you out but I didn't see Percival, Elyan or Gwaine since we left. I don't know what happened to them." Merlin replied. Arthur ran a hand through his hair and looked around.

"We're going to have to find them and fight back. I can't lose Camelot to Morgana." Arthur insisted. Merlin got to his feet and they began making their way through the woods. "What about Guinevere?"

"Elyan was trying to make his way back down to her. He might've got her out before anything happened." Merlin replied. He hoped so; he hoped that his friends and Gaius managed to get out of Camelot before Morgana did anything horrible to them. Out of everyone who lived in Camelot; it would be Gaius, Gwen and the knights who Morgana would want dead the most. Arthur and Merlin continued wandering through the woods in silence; waiting for a flash of red or chain mail or a familiar face to appear. Neither of them spoke but their silence spoke volumes about their fears and concerns for those whom they regarded as family. After about an hour or so; Arthur stopped and drew his sword. Merlin looked around nervously.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur whispered.

"It came from over there," Merlin muttered twitching his hand.

Arthur led the way forward to the source of the noise; his sword drawn and ready to attack. As they neared the patch of trees Leon and Percival suddenly appeared and approached them. The men all looked relieved to see one another.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked.

"Aside from Morgana, my uncle and a warlord taking over Camelot and being forced to flee I'm fine." Arthur retorted and shook his head. "Sorry, any word on the others? Guinevere, Elyan, Gaius or Gwaine?"

"Haven't seen any of them but they could have reached the woods by now." Percival replied.

"What about the people, where are they?" Merlin asked.

"Those who escaped are in the woods; as far as we can tell there aren't any civilian fatalities but several of the guards and knights were killed." Leon replied.

"What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know; it's likely that Helios' men will try and round everyone up. It happened last year. Anyone who fled was brought back and forced to swear loyalty to Morgana. If they didn't they were either killed or imprisoned. The townspeople had their homes destroyed." Leon explained; remembering the year before. The mass trials of the townspeople who were terrified into swearing their allegiance to Morgana; how he and the knights stood defiant; refusing to betray their king and prince.

"Go back and tell them not to resist arrest. If they have to be brought back then tell the people they will still have their homes and each other. Tell them that anyone who swears loyalty to Morgana to protect their families will not be betraying Camelot. But as for the knights; tell them to keep moving. We can't lose any more knights." Arthur ordered. Leon and Percival took off and he and Merlin looked at one another.

Once the knights had gone Arthur slumped against a tree and rested his head on his knees. How could he have been so blind? How could he not have seen his uncle as the traitor from the start? Because he didn't want to. Agravaine was the last blood relative Arthur had after Uther's death and Arthur hadn't wanted to consider the idea of his mother's brother being the one who would betray the last link he had to his dead sister. Now that Arthur thought about it; everything began to make sense. Who was the one who told him that one of the knights was betraying him? Who was the one who 'advised' him that being in a relationship with Guinevere wasn't suitable for a king? Who told him to go to war against Queen Annis? Who tried to make him think Gaius was the traitor and stop him from finding the others whenever they were under the control of the Lamia? Who had been the one who pushed him to have Guinevere and Lancelot and Elyan executed? Who was the one who had access to the citadel plans? The proof was always there but Arthur had turned away. He didn't want to face or consider the truth. What sort of king did that make him? A treacherous part of his brain made Arthur ask the one thing he had feared ever since he became Prince Regent.

"How am I supposed to be a good king?"

Arthur hadn't even realised he'd spoken aloud until Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"You made a mistake. We all thought Agravaine was on our side." Merlin reassured.

"No you didn't. You never trusted him at all. Nor did Gaius or Gwaine and I could tell Guinevere didn't trust him whenever she came back. I'm so stupid." Arthur replied.

"You're right; I didn't trust him. But I didn't think he'd do this." Merlin stated.

"Maybe I should just give up. Let Morgana be the queen; I don't deserve to be king." Arthur replied shutting his eyes. It was true.

"Excuse me? Did you just give up and let your insane half-sister beat you? Listen to me you prat of a clot pole. Yes; you are the biggest and most gullible idiot I've ever had the misfortune to meet but you are a good king. You're fair and just towards your people and the power hasn't gone to your head the way it has with Morgana. You are destined to be the greatest king that history will ever know but that's not going to happen if you give up. What about all of us? The people who look to you for leadership; the people who fled their homes and those who gave their lives for you; we did that because we believe in you Arthur. But you've got to believe in yourself. Arthur you deserve to be king and now is the time to prove it. So I suggest you get up off your fat backside and do something to fight back!" Merlin ranted. Arthur looked at Merlin in slight shock. Merlin normally talked total gibberish but Arthur was taken in by what Merlin had said.

"You honestly believe that?" Arthur asked.

"That you're a fat-assed gullible idiot? You know I do." Merlin grinned but his expression turned serious. "I mean it; we all know you're a great king Arthur. But you need faith in yourself for that to happen."

Arthur was silent for a moment before getting to his feet. "Let's find the others and work out what to do." Merlin grinned and he and Arthur walked through the trees. After a few moments Arthur slapped Merlin on the back of the head. "And I am not fat."

"You keep telling yourself that." Merlin quipped.

"Get up! All of you; get up!"

The yell was accompanied with loud clatters of a sword against the bars of the cell. Without opening her eyes Gwen clasped her hands over her ears and Gwaine and Gaius refused to move. Gaius was lying on the stone bed and Gwen and Gwaine were lying on the floor. The yell was repeated as was the clattering of the sword which echoed throughout the dungeons but none of them refused to move.

"The queen wants to see all you." Agravaine ordered.

"We have no queen." Gaius replied without looking at him.

"I'd watch your mouth old man. Morgana has got plans for you but if you're lucky then maybe you'll be locked up for the rest of your miserable existence." Agravaine warned.

"I'd rather be locked up than one of her minions. It says much about you doesn't it? Taking orders from a woman; who isn't even a proper queen. What kind of man does that?" Gwaine taunted. Insulting enemies was child's play for him as there was so much he wanted to say to Agravaine. He would have said it but there was a lady in the cell and what he had to say wasn't suitable for a lady's ears.

"I suggest you hold your tongue." Agravaine warned. Gwaine held his head up high.

"Or what?" Gwaine asked; he wasn't afraid of Agravaine or Morgana or any of Helios' men.

"We're not afraid of you; any of you. You won't do anything to us." Gwen stated.

"How do you know?" Agravaine asked.

"I know Morgana. She always preferred to play with her food before she ate it. If she wants to kill us; she won't do it straight away but by the time she is ready to do anything it'll be too late. Arthur and the knights escaped and they'll fight back." Gwen argued.

"Believe that if you want but when we find Arthur; I'll get him to tell Lancelot you said hello." Agravaine said and he walked out of the dungeon. Gwen and Gwaine both swore under their breaths and looked at each other.

"What do you think happened to them?" Gwen asked.

"If we're lucky; they all managed to escape to the woods. If Merlin has any sense he'll try and get Arthur as far away from Camelot as possible." Gwaine replied.

"Let's hope so." Gaius said.

Morgana sat in her throne and slowly sipped at a goblet. She had sent Helios' men into the woods to try and round up those pestilent knights but so far the search had been unyielding. While the townspeople had been brought back; there was not a single knight to be found. What was worse; all those questioned claimed not to know where the knights had all vanished to. Arthur and Merlin and those knights had been thorns in her side for long enough and she had to get rid of them. Morgause would have been so proud of her sister. Morgana thought about what Gwen had said the night before. Gwen claimed to know Emrys but she could have been bluffing. Gwen was a terrible liar but that was neither here nor there. Emrys couldn't stop her now. Morgana had won; Camelot was hers and it always would be. Agravaine walked into the throne room and Morgana looked at him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Still being defiant and refusing to give up faith in Arthur. The sooner we find him; the better." Agravaine replied.

"You don't need to tell me that. The people need to be taught a lesson. By defying me they will pay the price. Have their food supply cut off. See how long it takes for their starving children to force them to show me their support." Morgana ordered.

"Yes Morgana." Agravaine replied and went to follow her orders. Morgana turned to Helios who had been listening to the interaction while sharpening his sword.

"Helios; tell your men to go deeper into the woods, widen their search." Morgana ordered.

"To find Arthur?" Helios asked.

"Of course. If you find him; then torture him if you must but bring him back here. I'll deal with him. The rest of his little gang you can kill;" Morgana ordered.

"As you wish my lady." Helios stated and crossed the room to the door. It wouldn't be long now.

In the woods, Merlin and Arthur managed to regroup with Leon and Percival who relayed news of the people being brought back to Camelot and the knights having been told of different locations wherein to hide. As they talked; they heard rustling branches nearby. All of them drew their swords but rather than a foe or stranger it was Elyan who emerged from the trees.

"Elyan, where's Guinevere and the others?" Arthur asked. Elyan shook his head.

"I was able to reach Gaius' but the door was locked. I think she must have barricaded herself in. I couldn't do anything; I was surrounded. I only just managed to escape now." Elyan explained. He could only hope that Gwen was safe.

"What about Gwaine and Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know; I haven't seen anyone from when I left Camelot. The hall was completely surrounded by Helios' men." Elyan replied.

"They'll be alright; Morgana's most likely imprisoned them. Holding them hostage would benefit her more than if she just killed them." Leon said hopelessly.

"What are we going to do? Where are we supposed to go?" Percival asked.

"We could head to Ealdor and plan our attack." Merlin suggested.

"It'll take us days to get to Ealdor and we don't know how long we've got." Arthur argued.

"Well if you have any ideas; I'd love to hear them!" Merlin snapped.

"Shut up, what was that?" Elyan asked looking around.

"I didn't hear anything." Leon stated but Elyan drew his sword and inched forwards. The others followed suit and followed the noise to a clearing. A group of about four or five people were moving a large cart through the woods. By the looks of it they were either travellers or smugglers. The group were making themselves breakfast and despite themselves; the knights' stomachs rumbled with hunger. They put their swords away and moved towards the people. As they approached; two blonde haired people; a man and a woman spotted them and drew their own swords. The others began hurriedly rearranging belongings in the cart.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Who wants to know?" The man retorted.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon and you shouldn't be here. These woods are dangerous." Arthur warned.

"No more dangerous than anywhere else." The woman claimed.

"What brings you out here? Taxing your people for breathing now?" the man asked. The woman elbowed his stomach.

"Tristan, hold your tongue." The woman hissed and turned back to the men. "We're just travellers. My name's Isolde."

Merlin however began wandering around the cart and lifted up the blanket which had been hurriedly tossed over a chest. There was a familiar smell hanging over it and Merlin eased open the lid. Frankincense. Tristan caught him by the arm and pulled Merlin away from the cart.

"You're smugglers." Merlin realised.

"So what if we are?" Tristan asked. "We're taxed that high that we had no other alternative."

"So if you aren't collecting taxes; why are you all out here?" Isolde asked.

"Morgana's taken over Camelot; we only just managed to escape now we're going to try and get it back." Arthur replied.

"The five of you?" Tristan asked with raised eyebrows. That had to be little more than suicide.

"More of us managed to escape. Therefore given the circumstances I think we can overlook the fact you're smuggling frankincense through Camelot." Arthur reasoned.

"You must be hungry, I think we can spare you some bread." Isolde stated and went to fetch some. As soon as her back was turned Tristan turned to the knights and it was clear he had little good to say to any of them. However Arthur was in no mood to hear any of it.

"Trust me Tristan; nothing you can say can make me feel worse. My insane half-sister and my uncle have formed an alliance with a warlord who's army is twice the size of my own. My kingdom has been literally ripped out from under me and several of my close friends; including the woman I love are currently being held as hostages and that's if they're lucky. So anything you have can say, can it just wait? Whenever this is all over; I'll listen to you." Arthur stated.

"That's your problem boy. You don't listen." Tristan warned.

Arthur took in what Tristan said as Isolde offered them bread. Tristan was right. How many times had Merlin or Gaius tried to warn him about Agravaine but he didn't listen. When did Arthur honestly listen to what someone had to say to him? He didn't. He put it off until it was too late and the damage was done. Arthur half-heartedly gnawed at the bread and it was just as the smugglers were packing up to move on; the knights decided to spilt up. Merlin and Arthur would head for Ealdor; Leon, Percival and Elyan would each take different routes to where the other knights were hiding out and they would all regroup at Ealdor within three days at the most. Just as the knights prepared to leave; they were all ambushed.

"Get down!" Arthur yelled as an arrow pierced a tree. The men drew their swords as did Tristan and Isolde but it there were too many of them. While they were able to kill around five or six of them; it was clear that they were outnumbered. Merlin used his magic to fight and protect Arthur but within minutes the fight was over and the soldiers had gone. Tristan and Isolde's two companions had fled and it was clear that while Arthur was still there; one of them was gone.

"Did anyone see Elyan?" Percival asked looking around.

"He was over in that area about two seconds ago." Leon replied; gesturing to a deeper part of the woods. However a quick scout told them Elyan was gone and most likely had been captured. All they could do was stick to the plan. As Leon and Percival headed off; Arthur and Merlin were left with Tristan and Isolde along with their now-destroyed cargo.

"Now what do we do?" Tristan asked.

Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded. "We head towards Ealdor; at least let Morgana assume that but really we re-join the other knights and make a fight."

"I'm so hungry," Gwaine moaned, holding his stomach.

"Same; I was too nervous to eat last night." Gwen replied. They had only been the cell for less than a day but they were worried about Gaius. It wasn't good for a man his age to go too long without food and water and by the looks of things; Morgana wouldn't be feeding them anytime soon. Neither of them wanted to consider the possibility that Arthur, Merlin and the knights wouldn't return in time. The three of them remained silent as the dungeon doors were opened and one of the guards pulled open the cell door to let Agravaine into the cell.

"Get up!" he snapped at Gwen who looked at him defiantly.

"Make me," Gwen retorted. Agravaine simply grabbed her arm and twisted it into a half-nelson. Gwaine moved forward but Gwen shook her head. "What do you want?"

"The queen has a present for you." Agravaine replied as he led Gwen from the cell and through the castle. Gwen didn't attempt to resist until she was forced into the throne room and flung onto the floor once again. Gwen looked up and saw that Elyan was being held back by two of Helios' men. He was covered with bruises; his chainmail was broken and it was clear he'd just been captured and tried to fight his way out. As their eyes met Gwen tilted her head to the left and Elyan shook his head. When they were younger that was their code for whenever they were in trouble. A tilt of the head to the left meant; _'I'll deal with this'_ and a tilt to the right signalled; _'You deal with it'_. Morgana's focus wasn't on Gwen but on Elyan.

"So Sir Elyan, tell me. Where is Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know." Elyan denied. "Even if I did know; I wouldn't tell you."

"Just like Gwen aren't you? No matter; I know how to get you to confess." Morgana replied smirking coldly and turned to Helios. Helios smiled coldly and walked over to Gwen and pulled her to her feet. Helios pressed her against his body; his arms snaked themselves around her waist; trapping her. Immediately Gwen attempted to free herself but instead Helios just held on tighter. One hand restrained her wrists and the other grabbed her by the hair causing Gwen to yelp in pain as her head was forced back towards the ceiling. Helios placed his nose against the exposed skin and inhaled deeply causing Gwen to shudder.

"Let me go!" Gwen shouted as she tried to pull herself free.

"You can fight all you want. It's better whenever you fight." Helios breathed silkily as he ran his hand over her neck and through her hair. The way a lover would. Gwen froze and she met Elyan's eyes. Elyan looked horrified at what was clearly going to happen and he knew there was only one thing he could do. Gwen shook her head and Elyan nodded.

"Let her go Morgana." Elyan warned. He was not going to let anything happen to his sister.

"Tell me where Arthur is and I'll let her go. But the longer you defy me then the longer she'll stay with Helios." Morgana warned. "It's your choice Elyan; your sister or your king."

"Elyan don't say a word!" Gwen pleaded as Helios began running his hands down her neck and over her chest. Gwen shut her eyes and tried to control her growing panic and tears. It was only a dream; an awful nightmare. Any second now she was going to wake up and everything would be fine. Helios' free hand lowered until it reached her midriff. There was silence except for Gwen's nervous breathing. Finally; as Helios began to pull up Gwen's skirts, Elyan spoke.

"Ealdor."

Morgana looked at Elyan. "Arthur and Merlin are heading for Ealdor. Now let my sister go!" Elyan confessed.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Morgana asked.

"I am now let my sister go!" Elyan insisted. Morgana nodded at Helios who reluctantly let Gwen go and pushed her to the floor again. Elyan pulled himself free and flung himself down beside Gwen; wrapping his sister in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. Gwen buried her face in his shoulder and shook as she tried to hold back tears of fear and control herself.

"Helios; Agravaine I want both of you to head out for Ealdor and get him. Kill anyone who tries to protect Arthur but bring him and Merlin to me alive. If anyone is going to kill them; it will be me." Morgana ordered. Agravaine and Helios left the room and Morgana looked at the siblings who were still on the floor. "Now was that so hard? You better not have lied to me Elyan. If you have then I won't be so nice towards your dear sister. It's in your best interests to obey your queen."

"We will never obey you." Elyan retorted.

"Long live the king." Gwen added; rubbing her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Morgana said and ordered the siblings to be taken to the dungeons once more. Elyan kept an arm around Gwen as they were marched through the castle. Once in the dungeons they were shoved back into their cell. Gwaine and Gaius looked initially relived to see that Elyan was unharmed however it was clear Gwen was still shaken. Elyan helped her onto the bench and kept an arm around her.

"What happened?" Gaius asked. "Where are the others?"

"Morgana made me tell her the truth about where Arthur and Merlin are headed." Elyan replied.

"What happened to you?" Gwaine asked Gwen. Gwen shook her head and refused to answer.

She'd had experience in that situation before. When you served as many feasts wherein arrogant drunken lords had had too much wine; there was the danger of being 'chosen'. However the servants of Camelot operated on the Five Finger system wherein they would rate the lords and knights in terms of drunken lecherousness. Whenever a lord reached three fingers they were served by male servants. Four and their drink supply was cut off and the maids went in pairs if they had to go anywhere. Five and every pair of maids had a male servant escorting them around the castle and home again. The system meant that very few serving girls were 'invited' to the men's bedchambers however there were a few occasions when the Threes would attempt to 'choose' one of the girls. On one occasion it had been Gwen but one of the maids seen her and claimed a false emergency. The last time Gwen had been close to that situation had been when Helios held her hostage. Gwen swallowed the strange bitter laugh which attempted to release itself. In a twisted way; she had Morgana to thank that she hadn't had her virginity ripped away from her in such a vile manner.

"Morgana made me a choice. Tell her where Arthur was heading or keep my mouth shut. I wouldn't have said anything but if I'd have done that; Helios would have…" Elyan trailed off and looked at the men and mouthed '_had_ Gwen'. Gaius looked stunned and Gwaine swore loudly.

"That sadistic bitch!" Gwaine claimed. He felt completely disgusted. Morgana and Gwen had been friends once; practically sisters and now Morgana was willing to let someone; who if she gave up this attempt at being evil would accept her with open arms; be raped just to get one over on Arthur.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked Gwen who knuckled her eyes and wiped her nose. Gwen wrapped her arms around her knees and hunched over; hugging herself into a small ball. In that moment she didn't look like a young woman; rather she was like a young child who had fallen over and scraped their knee who deserved a hug from her mother and father; not sitting in a dungeon.

"A bit shaken up but I should be alright. You shouldn't have done that." Gwen said.

"What? Kept my mouth shut and let that monster rape you? No way! I promised you Gwen; I won't let anything happen to you again if I can stop it." Elyan insisted. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had done that. Elyan had meant it when he vowed that nobody would hurt Gwen again as long as he was around. He had failed in his duty as a brother before when she was banished and he wasn't going to make that mistake twice. Elyan just hoped Arthur forgave him.

"What's happening now?" Gaius asked.

"Agravaine and Helios are heading out for Ealdor." Elyan replied. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We wait," Gwen sighed.

It was almost nightfall by the time Merlin, Arthur, Tristan and Isolde reached Ealdor. They had travelled in silence all day without stopping. The moment the group reached the village; Merlin went straight to his old home and into his mother's arms. Hunith looked at her son before turning to the king and smugglers and Merlin explained what happened. Hunith was stunned; she remembered Morgana as being the beautiful and king young woman who had come to help Merlin and his village along with Arthur and Gwen.

"You can stay as long as you need to. It'll be a tight squeeze though." Hunith advised. The men allowed Isolde to take Merlin's old bed and Merlin helped his mother prepare them a meal and they sat around the small fire slowly eating.

"What happened to the others, do you know?" Hunith asked.

"No; Leon and Percival went to round up the others and we think Elyan was captured. We can only wait and hope. Morgana won't win." Merlin replied confidently.

"I know she won't." Arthur added.

"I'm sorry but how did you not suspect your uncle? It sounds to me like he was dodgy right from the start." Tristan said.

"Tristan," Isolde scolded gently but Arthur shook his head.

"No, you were right earlier Tristan. I didn't listen. Merlin and Gaius warned me about my uncle countless times that he couldn't be trusted but I didn't listen. It's my fault we're all in this mess." Arthur admitted.

"You made a mistake Arthur. Everyone does. At least we can put it right again." Isolde offered.

"We?" Arthur and Tristan asked. Isolde nodded; she could see there was some potential in Arthur to be a good king. All he needed was the belief in himself and the support of decent people for him to achieve it and Arthur could succeed.

"We may as well help." Isolde replied and smiled at Tristan. "For a small fee of course."

"Name your price. If we succeed then I'll let you have it." Arthur offered.

Tristan and Isolde looked at one another. They had been together for so long; travelling, smuggling, running from the law and living their lives as though tomorrow would never come. The thrill and fast pace of their live was fun but they weren't as young as they had been. There had been many evening whenever they discussed how they would pack in the smuggler lifestyle. They would get a small cottage and live a peaceful and relaxed life and maybe even have some children. Yet that dream often seemed so impossible; the people were taxed so high that smuggling was the only way they could sometimes afford something to eat. Tristan wrapped his hand around Isolde's and she turned back to Arthur.

"You cut back on your taxes and allow the people the chance to have something for themselves rather than having to turn to crime for their own needs. You also allow myself and Tristan some money to let us give up smuggling." Isolde requested.

Arthur thought for a moment and nodded. "You have my word. If we launch an attack on Camelot and defeat Morgana then I promise to help you and give you what you want."

"That's all we ask for." Tristan stated and offered his hand to Arthur. Arthur shook it and the two men nodded; finally coming to an understanding with one another.

Hunith and Merlin had left Arthur alone with Tristan and Isolde to talk and instead took a small wander around the village. Merlin loved whenever he returned to Ealdor. It was where he was born; where he grew up. In comparison to the never ending chaos that was life in Camelot; any return to Ealdor offered a chance to relax. A rarity in Camelot. As they walked, Merlin told Hunith various stories about Camelot; causing Hunith to smile. Merlin was so passionate in what he believed in and she knew he had the courage to succeed and overcome any challenges or hurdles that life in Camelot threw at him.

"I worry about you sometimes." Hunith commented.

"Mother; I'm fine. I can look after myself." Merlin replied.

"I know that but I am your mother Merlin; I'll always worry about you." Hunith stated. In truth she was constantly terrified that Merlin would reveal his magic and she would lose him. Hunith knew that Gaius was looking after Merlin and helping him keep his magic under control yet she was a mother. It was her job to be worried about her baby boy. They returned to the house to see Arthur and Tristan shake hands. All of them went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. Each of them worried about what tomorrow would bring.

In the dungeons; the doors were pulled open and two pairs of guards pulled Gwaine and Elyan out and dragged them up to the hall where Morgana was waiting on them along with a pack of Helios' men. Gwaine and Elyan were led into the centre of the room and Morgana approached them. Gwaine, Elyan and Gwen had all been repeatedly asking for food; they were all starving and they were worried about Gaius. It wasn't good for a man his age to go too long without food and they weren't sure how long they would be imprisoned for. Elyan and Gwaine kept eye contact with Morgana. They weren't afraid of her or her power.

"So you want food do you?" Morgana asked. "I'm not sure whether or not you deserve it."

"Deserve it?" Gwaine repeated. When did someone 'deserve' food?

"I suppose I could spare you all something but you'll have to work for it." Morgana replied and gestured to the men who surrounded Elyan and Gwaine. "If you defeat all of them without any weapons then you can have something to eat. Begin."

Morgana returned to her throne and watched as Elyan and Gwaine looked at one another and began fighting. Both were no strangers to the occasional tavern fight but they were outnumbered ten to one. However they were trained and experienced fighters and it wasn't long before they were the only two left standing in the middle of the hall with bruised faces and battered limbs. Morgana looked fairly impressed and tossed them a small loaf of bread as two guards escorted the men back to the dungeons. Gwaine and Elyan tore off bits of the bread and shared it with Gaius and Gwen who were concerned about the injuries Gwaine and Elyan had gained.

"We've had worse," Gwaine claimed as he gnawed the bread. It was stale and as hard as a stone but food was food. Gwen wrapped the remainder of the bread in her cloak and set it aside.

"We'll have to conserve it. We don't know how long it'll be before we eat again." Gwen stated.

"Where do you think the others are now?" Elyan asked.

"If they travelled all day; they could be in Ealdor already." Gaius replied in a hoarse whisper. Gwen and the knights looked at one another before looking at Gaius who was lying on the bench with concern.

"Are you alright Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine Gwen, don't worry about me." Gaius replied.

"Eat some more bread." Elyan insisted as he tore off a bigger piece and offered it to Gaius.

"No, you three need to keep your strength. You may have to fight again and you'll need to be ready to fight when Arthur attacks. I'm just an old man." Gaius stated.

"You're not just an old man." Gwen replied, taking Gaius' hand.

"We are going to get through this. All four of us." Elyan insisted. Gaius reluctantly took the bread and slowly ate it. They sat in silence and as night fell and Gaius fell asleep the three of them looked at one another.

"You'll need to try and get water tomorrow. If he doesn't get anything to drink by this time tomorrow…" Gwen explained and trailed off. She couldn't imagine the alternative. Camelot without Gaius was completely unthinkable. Gaius was like a father figure to all of them; the children of Camelot seen him as their shared grandfather. He had been a constant throughout their lives; from his rotten chickenpox cures to the numerous times he had to bandage her and Elyan up after one of their games resulted in at least one of them getting hurt. Whenever Tom died; it was Gaius who became like a father figure to her. He taught her all she knew about healing wounds and treating the sick. To possibly lose Gaius in this was horrific but it would be worse for Merlin. Gaius was the closest thing Merlin had to a father.

"Elyan's right though; the four of us are going to get through this." Gwaine reassured as the three of them sat together on the stinking cell floor. Gwen squeezed their hands tightly.

"Let's hope so." Gwen whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Make a joyful sound; Morgana is going down! (A little Starkid reference for any Starkids out there.) Yes it the big battle for Camelot chapter. Expect character death and some badass fighting. Again; thanks for your support.**

As morning broke over Ealdor; the people were awoken by the sound of dozens of men besieging the small village. Arthur and Merlin led Tristan and Isolde across the village in plain sight of their rivals; the immediate plan was to head for the woods and try and stop anyone from getting hurt. As they ran into the trees; Merlin ran in another direction and as he ran, summoned the dragon.

"_Dragon! Magistrum vocat vos in tempore necessitatis. Hostem occidere fas regna redire!" _ Merlin called. Within minutes he spotted Kilgharragh flying towards them. Merlin turned and sprinted back to Arthur, Tristan and Isolde who saw the dragon and froze.

"Get down!" Tristan yelled. All four of them hit the ground and covered their heads as the great dragon flew overhead and flew fire at Helios and Agravaine and their men. Helios turned and bolted back to Camelot and Agravaine was flung from his horse. Out of the men who came with them, only half a dozen survived the dragon's attack. As the dragon flew off, Merlin looked up at him, nodded slightly and Kilgharragh flew off again. Arthur, Tristan and Isolde got up off the ground completely stunned.

"Was that?" Isolde asked.

"Impossible," Arthur replied shaking his head. He killed the last dragon years ago. Unless the last dragon egg survived the tower collapse and someone hatched it by mistake. Great. That was all he needed; another dragon roaming free about the lands causing havoc.

"Arthur!"

The yell came through the trees and jolted them back to reality. Merlin led the way through the caves in the middle of the forest. The caves were frequently used by the children as a place to play. Merlin had countless memories of himself and Will exploring the caves; playing and plotting trouble and being carefree children. The caves let out on the other side of Ealdor heading back towards Camelot. The four of them sprinted into the caves; their footsteps echoed off the stone floor and the limited sunlight vanished as they rounded a corner. The caves were in half darkness and Merlin ran his hand along the wall as they moved deeper and deeper into the caves. After a while they stopped at a fork in the tunnels and listened. They could hear Agravaine and the remainder of his men making their way down the caves. Arthur drew his sword; he would settle things with his uncle now once and for all.

"No, I know these caves, you don't." Merlin insisted. He was almost certain of where they were. "Continue down the passage to the left. Any time you come to any sort of fork in the caves; go left. That'll lead you out of here and into the woods."

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

"Hold them off." Merlin replied.

"You can't do that, you're unarmed!" Tristan insisted.

"I'm stronger than I look and I know these caves, Agravaine doesn't. Just trust me. Keep left, now go!" Merlin insisted.

"Come on, we don't have time to argue." Isolde insisted and she led the way down the caves; keeping a hand running on the walls as a guide for them to follow. As soon as they were out of sight, Merlin turned and ran back down the tunnel towards Agravaine again. He could hear them making their way down and jumped out in front of them.

"Oh, hello!" Merlin called and ran off. Agravaine and his men followed until Merlin stopped at the fork in the passage. Seemingly cornered, Merlin turned and faced Agravaine. Hatred boiled in his veins as he regarded the traitor. Agravaine looked at Merlin coldly.

"Where's Arthur?" Agravaine asked. Merlin refused to answer. "Merlin, I'm order-" Agravaine was cut off as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the men were all flung back. Agravaine hit the stone floor heavily and realised the truth. Merlin had magic. _Merlin_ had magic! "You have magic."

"I was born with it." Merlin replied and looked at Agravaine. "The druids call me Emrys."

Agravaine's mouth dropped open. Merlin was Emrys? Merlin was the one Morgana feared? The one who would destroy her? Merlin silently confirmed it and as Agravaine got to his feet; intent on destroying Emrys once and for all; Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and Agravaine was flung back against a rock; his neck collided with the stone with enough force to shatter it. He was dead before he hit the floor. Merlin looked at his dead foe and muttered a spell which caused the cave to collapse around the men before running back towards Arthur, Tristan and Isolde.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"A cave in, I only just escaped." Merlin replied. Arthur nodded. He wanted to mourn his uncle but how could he after what Agravaine had done out of hatred and spite. The many people he had hurt and killed wouldn't mourn him; why should Arthur.

"Where do we go now?" Tristan asked. Merlin led the way out of the caves and back into the sunlight.

"Now we go back to Camelot." Merlin replied as they headed into the woods.

Morgana was studying different scrolls which she found in Arthur's chambers. They ranged in matter from information on how much the people were taxed to letters exchanged between Arthur and the other kingdoms such as Mercia and Nemeth. As queen it would be up to Morgana to make Camelot the most feared and respected kingdom in the land; she would have to expand it however. Take over some of the smaller kingdoms before forming alliances with the stronger kingdoms until she ruled over all of Albion as queen. Morgana looked up as the door opened and Helios walked into the room alone.

"Where are the others?" Morgana asked, frustrated that her worthless half-brother was nowhere to be seen. She had ordered that Arthur be brought back alive.

"There was an… incident." Helios replied.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked.

"We were attacked by a dragon." Helios replied. Morgana's eyebrows shot into her hair. A dragon? She honestly didn't expect to see that one coming. Didn't Arthur slay the last dragon a few years ago?

"Were you the only survivor?" Morgana asked.

"As far as I know. There was no sign of Agravaine or Arthur." Helios replied. Morgana nodded and told Helios to leave her. Whenever she was alone Morgana thought about Agravaine. He had been useful but there had been a few slip ups and Morgana could not tolerate any slip ups. She now had a kingdom to run and any mistake had the possibility of ruining everything. Morgana picked up another scroll of parchment and attempted to focus however doubt crept into her mind. How could a dragon come along just when it was needed? It must have been summoned but there were no more Dragon Lords. Unless… yes, it made sense.

"Emrys," Morgana whispered to herself. That interfering old fool who was destined to bring her doom. Let him try; she was the queen of Camelot; a powerful sorceress; she saw the future within her dreams and the last High Priestess of the Old Religion. If that foolish old man believed he could defeat her so easily; he was highly mistaken. As Morgana thought about Emrys; he constantly appeared in her dreams; the one time they had battled and the first time she had seen him; though she hadn't known it then. Whenever she had tried to have Gwen framed and executed as a witch; Arthur appeared with a random old man who claimed to be a sorcerer called Dragoon the Great; Morgana wasn't sure how Arthur found him but it was enough for Uther and Gwen was spared however before he was executed; the old man vanished. Although they'd never said a word and he barely looked at her Morgana could never shake off the sense of familiarity she felt whenever she seen Emrys. It was like she knew him; as though they had met once many years ago when she was a small child, but she had simply forgotten until recently. Morgana had racked her brains over and over again, trying to place some sort of previous encounter with Emrys before those ones but came up empty handed. There was something about Emrys that seemed inexplicably familiar and Morgana felt she would be driven mad trying to discover it. Maybe that was what he wanted…

"Nice try Emrys but you won't defeat me." Morgana whispered to herself.

Gwaine sat up slowly; his body was aching like mad. Across the cell Elyan was wincing and Gaius was still lying on the bench. Gwen however was pacing around the cell like a trapped animal. She was running one hand along the wall and whispering to herself. It looked as though she hoping one would give way and offer some sort of escape route for them. Elyan and Gwaine watched her for a few moments before getting up as well.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine asked.

"Counting the stones," Gwen replied mouthing numbers to herself.

"Why?" Elyan asked.

"I had to do something to keep my mind busy otherwise I'll start to go mad." Gwen replied before dropping her hand and leaning against the wall. "I can't stand much more of this."

"Hopefully it won't be for much longer." Elyan reassured.

"Yeah, before you know it the three of us will be out of here and fighting Morgana and her minions out of our home." Gwaine added confidently. Gwen nodded and fetched the bread she had wrapped in her cloak the night before and split it into small pieces again and shared it out; they all took some but Gaius was still sleeping and so they left more for him.

"I hate to say it, but you may have to fight again." Gwen said.

"We know; this won't keep us going and we need water otherwise Gaius won't last much longer." Gwaine replied. The three of them slowly gnawed on the stale bread and whenever Gaius woke up; they persuaded them to eat. However Gaius was as aware of the direness of his situation as they were and it took all three of them to make him eat what little food they had. Time seemed to drag on forever but by midmorning, Morgana had Gwaine pulled out of the cell and taken up to fight again for her general amusement.

"Good luck Gwaine," Elyan said.

"You can do it." Gwen added. Gwaine nodded confidently and made his way up to the throne room. Brawling was second nature to him however he wasn't in a joking mood. He needed to win this fight; Gaius and the others depended on him. Morgana held up a second loaf of bread and a small jug of water.

"You want these? Then win the fight." Morgana stated as she handed him a wooden sword; a child's toy and within minutes at least twice as many thugs that he and Elyan had fought against yesterday surrounded him. Gwaine looked at the wooden sword and flung it aside as determination ran through him. He would beat these gits. And he would do it with his bare hands.

Half an hour later Gwaine was half supported back into the cell; he was half-conscious but a jug was being held tightly in his hands. Every bit of his face was covered in bruises and cuts. His chain mail was all but destroyed and his under shirt was torn. His arms and legs were stiff and Elyan and Gwen prompted him against the wall as Morgana coldly threw in the bread after them. Elyan gently removed the jug from Gwaine's grip and set it on the floor. Gwen got to her feet and looked at Morgana.

"What happened to you Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked.

"What happened to the person you used to be? The Morgana who used to laugh and smile without some ulterior or wicked motive. The Morgana who used to defend the innocent and argue against Uther for what she believed in. The Morgana who showed compassion whenever someone needed it; even when they felt as though they didn't deserve it. The Morgana who never used to be able to look whenever someone was being executed. When did she die and you take her place?" Gwen asked.

"That is no concern of yours." Morgana replied. That girl she used to be didn't exist anymore; that girl was naïve and innocent and unaware of the truth.

"You made it my concern whenever you hurt the people I care about. Do you know something Morgana? Whenever I look at you; do you know what I see? I see the person who comforted me whenever my father died. I see the person who saw those below her as people equal to her. I see the little girl who cheered when I beat Arthur in that wrestling match the day we met. I see the terrified young woman who I would have to comfort whenever her nightmares caused her to wake up screaming. I see her. But then I blink and she turns into you and I wonder where my friend, my sister, disappeared to." Gwen explained.

"Well isn't that too bad for you." Morgana replied and walked out of the dungeon. Gwen scuffed the floor and turned her attention back to Gwaine. Elyan had removed his chain mail and Gwen helped him remove Gwaine's shirt. Gwen drew in her breath whenever she saw Gwaine's battered chest. Like his face almost every inch was red, cut or bruised. Elyan tore at Gwaine's shirt to make makeshift bandages for Gwen to press against some of the larger cuts.

"They really did a number on him this time." Elyan muttered.

"I know," Gwen replied and gently shook Gwaine's shoulder.

"Gwaine, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Gwen asked.

"I hear ya," Gwaine muttered and put a hand to his head. "Don't worry about me. I've had worse; can't really remember them at the moment but I've definitely had worse. There's water there for us."

"Take some," Gwen replied holding the jug up to his mouth. Gwaine took a few sips as did Gwen and Elyan before they turned to Gaius.

"Gaius you need to eat and drink." Elyan pressed.

"No; you need it more than I do. You'll need your strength; especially Gwaine and Elyan, you'll have to fight again." Gaius replied.

"You need it more than us Gaius; if you don't…" Gwen trailed off and Gaius looked at the brother and sister who were standing over him.

"Don't worry about me. I have been a physician for many years; I've seen so many enter this world and many more leave it. If there is one thing I have never feared; it is death. I am an old man, I'm ready to die." Gaius whispered.

"Don't say that Gaius; we need you. Camelot needs you. You're the only one who can talk sense into Arthur and who's going to keep Merlin out of trouble if you're not here?" Gwaine said; the attempt at humour was pathetic but Gaius reluctantly allowed himself to drink some of the water. After a few mouthfuls, Gwen removed the jug and sipped it herself. It did little to quench their thirst but water was water. Gaius shut his eyes again and Gwen looked at Gwaine and Elyan. Gaius had basically given himself the last rites; he had given up any hope of surviving their imprisonment and they could do little to improve matters. Elyan looked at Gwaine and Gwen hopelessly after a while; they started talking about what they would do whenever they got out of the dungeon. While Elyan and Gwaine talked about eating their body weight in food and staying in their beds for a week, Gwen hugged her knees and stared at the wall thinking about what happened as well as what was going to happen and what needed to happen.

Arthur, Merlin, Tristan and Isolde walked through the forest on constant alert. It was possible that Morgana knew they weren't dead yet and could send more men at any moment. As they walked; the group talked about the impending battle and Arthur discussed how their priority was both to defeat Morgana but also to liberate the hostages. Isolde studied Arthur as they walked.

"The girl; Guinevere; you love her don't you?" Isolde asked.

"More than words could ever say," Arthur replied. Merlin turned and looked around before turning left. "Where are you going now Merlin?"

"Follow me," Merlin insisted. He knew what part of the woods they had reached. He'd come here once before and inspiration hit him. Arthur, Tristan and Isolde followed Merlin until they reached a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large rock and embedded in the rock was a sword.

"What on earth?" Tristan asked as he approached the sword and gave it a tug. Naturally he wasn't able to remove it from the heavy stone.

"I heard about this. There's some myth about it. Some ancient king, in order to ensure peace between the lands, trapped this sword in the stone. The myth said that only the Once and Future King would be able to extract the sword and use it to unite all of Albion once more." Merlin lied; looking Arthur in the face. Well it wasn't really a lie. The sword was destined for Arthur and he would unite Albion. The only lie was that Merlin wasn't an ancient king.

"That's just a child's story Merlin." Arthur denied.

"It's you though Arthur. The sword is destined for you." Merlin insisted.

"It's worth a try." Isolde pressed. They were going to launch an attack on Camelot and at this point; any help was welcome. Arthur looked at his three companions and approached the stone. He gripped the handle in both of his hands and tugged. The sword remained in place. Arthur loosened his grip and tried again but still the sword refused to come out. Arthur decided to give it one last try and this time (with some 'help' from Merlin) the sword yielded to his grip and Arthur pulled it out of the sword with ease. Arthur studied the sword; as a sword it was a genuine work of art. What was most interesting was the inscriptions on both sides of the sword. It looked to be written in the Old Language. Arthur turned back to Merlin, Tristan and Isolde and as he tightened his grip on the sword, Arthur felt a sense of determination course within him.

"Let's do this." Arthur said.

The four of them journeyed into the woods and after a while they came across Leon and Percival who had rounded up all of the knights and guards who had escaped from Camelot two nights beforehand. Arthur studied his troops; all of them had some form of weapons yet what they lacked in numbers; Arthur knew they more than made up for with their strength, courage and fighting abilities. This was it; the battle which once and for all would decide Camelot's fate. They were only a few hours from Camelot and if they struck before nightfall they could retain some element of surprise. Arthur took Merlin, Tristan, Isolde, Leon and Percival aside and went over the plan of attack.

"Leon, and Percival you and your men will take the South Gates; Tristan and Isolde, Merlin and I will head for the North. However we let them know we're coming and that we're going to try to breach either the Western or Eastern gates. This will allow for the other entrances to be less guarded. Once we're inside; Leon and Percival try and head for the dungeons and free Guinevere, Gaius, Gwaine and Elyan. If any of them can fight then arm them and send them towards the throne room where we'll be and if they're wounded then get them to Gaius'. Merlin, Tristan and Isolde we're going to head for the throne room. My bet is that's where Morgana and Helios will be." Arthur ordered, the six of them returned to the others and Arthur relayed his plan. As they reached Camelot; the fighters stood on the hillside staring at their castle; their home. Arthur raised Excalibur into the air.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Arthur yelled.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" everyone roared and spilt up.

The time was nigh;

The battle was on.

Morgana jumped as the warning bell began ringing and a man ran into the room. "We're under attack! Arthur and his men are practically at the door."

Morgana swore loudly and Helios went to order his men to fight back. He kept in mind what Morgana had already ordered. Kill as many knights as they could but bring Arthur to Morgana alive. Morgana sat down in her throne and composed herself. She knew Arthur well; she knew her idiotic brother knew how to fight and was aware that Arthur would most likely than not come to her himself. He was too stubborn to be captured and any attempts at resisting capture could result in Arthur being killed before she could kill him and Morgana couldn't have that.

"It won't be long now dear brother." Morgana muttered under her breath.

"Did you hear that?" Elyan asked.

"Sounded like the warning bell." Gwaine replied with a grin. "We know what that means."

Gwen turned to Gaius and gently shook his shoulder. "Come on Gaius; wake up. It won't be that long until we're out of here." Gaius nodded slowly. A new sense of weak determination filled him. He could last a short while longer. Merlin needed him.

"Tristan, on your left!" Merlin yelled. Tristan turned and stuck his sword into the stomach of the man who had been about to stick his sword into Tristan's back. The four of them were making their way through the castle grounds with ease; it was clear the men had been ordered not to kill Arthur. However it was clear that the other knights and guards were duelling harder than they were. Finally the four of them had crossed the courtyard and reached the castle doors.

"Where do we go now?" Tristan asked.

"This way," Arthur ordered. As they rounded the corner, they were ambushed by about a dozen men. As they fought; they all sustained some cuts and bruises but managed to beat them back; killing some and wounding others. They rounded another corner and faced four more men. Arthur looked at them and raised his head cockily.

"Alright everyone; choose your man." Arthur ordered and they attacked. Once they were defeated Helios' men; it was a clear path up the stairs to the throne room.

Down in the dungeons, the sounds of the battle became louder and louder before finally the dungeon door burst open and Leon and Percival rushed in. Leon had the keys in his hand and tossed them to Percival who opened the dungeon door and the two knights rushed inside to see their friends. They quickly shook hands and hugged before Leon and Percival regarded the prisoners. Both Elyan and Gwen were standing and willing to go and fight. Gaius was lying on the bench and Gwaine was slumped on the floor; looking for all the world like he'd just been kicked out of the tavern after starting another brawl.

"Well it's about time." Gwaine joked as he was helped to his feet by Leon. Percival approached Gaius and lifted him up.

"Can any of you fight? Arthur and Merlin are headed for the throne room." Leon asked looking at the three of them.

"Of course," they all replied. Leon however shook his head at Gwaine.

"Gwaine you're in no state; you can hardly stand." Leon insisted.

"I'm fine; just give me a sword." Gwaine replied though he could hardly stand on his own two feet.

"Gwaine, Leon's right. Go with Percival." Elyan pressed as Leon handed him and Gwen a sword.

"Don't worry; we'll get a few Southrons for you." Gwen promised. Gwaine reluctantly nodded and allowed Leon to support him out of the dungeon with Percival and Gaius. Elyan and Gwen looked at one another.

"Ready?" Elyan asked.

"Born ready." Gwen replied and they headed out of the dungeon and into the fray.

Arthur, Merlin, Tristan and Isolde burst through the throne room doors and froze. Morgana and Helios were alone in the room; there were no guards, no soldiers however both of them were armed with swords. While they outnumbered Morgana and Helios two to one; they knew they had to be cautious; they all knew how ruthless Morgana was with her power. Rather than launch an attack; instead Morgana got up and approached them as though they were her welcomed guests; not her enemies.

"Arthur; what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my kingdom?" Morgana asked politely but there was a dangerous undertone to her voice.

"Camelot is my kingdom and I am taking it back." Arthur replied.

"Are you really?" Morgana asked and raised her sword. Arthur dodged the attack and the siblings began duelling. Helios began battling against Merlin, Tristan and Isolde and it was clear why he was a warlord. Helios was a skilled swordsman and it was clear he had no conscience. Morgana blasted the four of them back and took off; Merlin was the first to his feet and perused her out of them throne room. It was clear Morgana was wounded yet the wound seemed only to encourage her wrath and fight harder. Any and every man she came across was struck down by either her sword or her magic. Morgana reached her old chambers and staggered through the door. Leaning against the wall she took a few deep breathes and composed herself as Merlin burst through the door.

"Why? Why did you have to do this Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"You betrayed me; all of you." Morgana spat. Merlin had poisoned her; Arthur had taken Uther's side and Gwen had taken Arthur's side. The only person she was ever able to trust and rely on was Morgause; without her, Morgana could only focus and depend upon herself.

"Please don't make me do this Morgana." Merlin whispered as he raised his sword. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt Morgana yet it was because he had poisoned her that all of this happened.

Morgana sneered. "You don't frighten me Merlin. I was trained by the best of my father's men and am the last of the High Priestesses. You have no idea just who you're dealing with."

"Neither do you." Merlin whispered as they began duelling. It was clear that despite her wound; Morgana had the upper hand in a physical battle and the only way Merlin would be able to defeat her was by using magic. Yet he knew he could not reveal just who he really was. Not to Morgana. As they battled Merlin fell back behind the bed and knew he had only one chance. Merlin looked at the ceiling and his eyes flashed gold. Morgana fell back with a shriek as the ceiling gave way. As the dust cleared Merlin got to his feet and studied the rubble.

Morgana had vanished.

Down in the throne room Arthur and Tristan were still duelling Helios. Isolde was sent flying to the floor where she lay huddled over into a ball, clutching her stomach. Tristan turned to check whether or not his wife was alright leaving Arthur to face Helios alone. The two men's swords clashed and clanged as they moved around the throne room, both men were attacking and defending, occasionally wounding but there was yet to a fatal blow on any side. Helios kicked Arthur's legs out from under him, sending the king crashing to the floor. Helios raised his sword as he studied the king.

"Your little girlfriend is a beautiful thing isn't she. Once she sees what I've done to you; I'm sure Morgana will allow me to have Guinevere this time." Helios boasted.

With a bellow of rage; Arthur struck his sword into Helios' stomach as Helios arched his back and collapsed under three separate stab wounds. Arthur's attack to the stomach coupled with two stab wounds in the back. Helios fell to the floor dead and both Elyan and Gwen were standing behind him with bloodstained swords.

"I don't think so." Elyan commented, kicking Helios' corpse aside and helping Arthur to his feet. Gwen however hurried over to Tristan and Isolde and began checking Isolde's wound. The wound stretched across the whole of her stomach and Gwen tore at her dress to make a bandage to stem the flow of blood so that the wound could be better inspected.

"It doesn't seem to be that deep but you've lost a fair amount of blood." Gwen said and looked at the unfamiliar woman. "What's your name?"

"Isolde," she replied, her breathing becoming laboured. "I don't think I'll make it."

"Isolde, come on, don't leave me." Tristan said, holding her as tightly as he could.

"I think I might have to." Isolde whispered.

"No, no you don't." Arthur insisted, dropping to his knees beside them. Elyan sprinted from the room to get something from Gaius' to try and halt the loss of blood. Merlin came running into the room as they knelt around Isolde, trying to keep her alive. "Remember Isolde; our deal. I won the battle with your help. I owe you don't I?" Arthur asked.

"The house, our home;" Isolde whispered, managing a weak smile at Tristan.

"By the river; with some livestock and a few children;" Tristan added.

"No more smuggling or running from the law;" Isolde continued.

"Where we'd grow old together;" Tristan whispered.

"A place where we could stay for the rest of our lives." Isolde finished.

Arthur, Gwen and Merlin all felt pangs of pain in their hearts whenever they listened to Tristan and Isolde. That was the sort of fantasy Arthur had admitted having to Gwen. They would run away from Camelot and become farmers. Well, Merlin would do the work but they would be together. Merlin was forcibly reminded of whenever he and Freya discussed their dream of running away and having a little home by the lakeside. A place where they were free to be themselves with no more secrets or lies. Two impossible dreams.

"Come on Isolde, you can't give up. You can't let Helios win!" Gwen insisted as Elyan returned with a potion Gaius used to seal wounds and stop loss of blood. Gwen gave it to Tristan who poured it down Isolde's throat. Gwen tore at the dress again to make a bigger bandage which she wrapped tightly around Isolde's slim frame. The potion seemed to work and the bleeding stopped. Tristan laid Isolde on the table for her to get some rest as a pair of knights entered the throne room.

"Sire; the Southron's are all but defeated. Those who survived are fleeing. The battle is won." Sir Henry claimed.

"Tell those who are unwounded to help those who are. Send any causalities here for treatment and any fatalities to the preparation chamber. Did we lose many men?" Arthur asked.

"We got more of them than they got us but a few didn't make it Sire," Sir Francis replied. Arthur nodded grimly as the knights left and he turned to the others.

"Merlin, we're going to need a lot of water, potions and bandages. Where are Gaius and Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"Percival and Leon took them down to Gaius' chambers. They should be alright; Gaius just needs rest and something to eat and drink. When I was down there they were putting him into his bed and Gwaine's claiming he's fine. He's not too happy about missing out on the battle though." Elyan explained.

"What about the pair of you?" Arthur asked.

"We're fine; nothing a hot meal and a warm bed can't cure." Gwen replied. Arthur took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked and Gwen nodded. Arthur then did the one thing he'd been wanting to do the moment he and Merlin had found Gwen in the woods. He wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist and pulled her in for a long, slow, passionate kiss. Gwen responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so good; so right to do that again. After a few minutes they broke apart blushing.

"I need to help Merlin." Gwen replied and she and Merlin quickly hugged as they went to gather water, bandages and potions. Merlin led the way down to Gaius' chambers; intent on seeing for himself that his mentor was alright before getting back to work. Once they had gone, Arthur turned to Elyan.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. He was terrified by what Helios had said before he was killed. What had the warlord meant?

"Whenever I was captured; Morgana forced me to make a choice. I could either remain loyal to you or to Gwen. Basically if I didn't tell her where you here heading; Helios would have been allowed to bed Gwen. I couldn't let that happen! I had to tell her!" Elyan insisted and Arthur held up a hand.

"It's fine Elyan. I would have done the same." Arthur replied. The two men looked at Tristan and Isolde for a moment before Arthur looked at Elyan's cuts and bruises. "Are you alright?"

"Morgana made me and Gwaine fight for food. I'm alright; Gwaine had to do it twice. He looks a complete mess." Elyan explained.

"No more than usual." Merlin claimed as he and Gwen returned to the throne room which was slowly filling with causalities of various natures. The rest of the afternoon was spent treating the wounded. Gwen, Arthur, Elyan and Merlin along with a pack of uninjured volunteers were tending to the various wounds sustained by the fighters. However as with every battle there were those whose wounds were too serious to treat and those who hadn't survived the battle.

Morgana came round in the middle of the forest. Her side was in absolute agony and as she muttered a healing incantation; she lay on the ground. The wound had weakened her and she felt numb. She had lost everything; the battle was lost; her throne was lost; her allies were lost. She was completely and utterly alone. As Morgana lay on the grass; she heard a light chirruping and screeching sound. A small white baby dragon flew clumsily in front of her and studied the sorceress for a moment. Slowly the baby dragon blew over Morgana and as the dragon's breath washed over her body; Morgana could feel a sense of power and strength wash over her. Morgana sat up as the little dragon bowed it's head and flew off. Morgana watched it fly away and slowly got to her feet.

"Thank you." Morgana whispered.

As evening fell, the people who had fled Camelot began returning home and the inhabitants of the castle began to try and sort out some of the mess caused by the past few days. However before they began any of that; the cooks returned to the kitchen and began preparing a hot slap-up meal for everyone. Something which prompted loud cheers from everyone. As the food was being shared out; Gwaine, Leon and Percival came up from Gaius' with the news that Gaius was going to be fine.

"So the Round Table is back together once more." Arthur claimed through a mouthful of chicken as they all sat grouped together on the floor sharing food.

"Well, not all of us." Merlin replied. They fell silent for a moment, remembering their fallen friend before Gwaine swigged a large amount of water and belched loudly causing them to laugh childishly.

"Pig," Percival commented.

"I cannot wait to crawl into my bed and sleep for about a week." Merlin vowed and they nodded in agreement. It felt so good being able to think and say that, they were going to sleep in their own beds again.

"Not that you'll be doing much sleeping Merlin. Not when there's so much cleaning that needs done around here." Arthur claimed. Merlin cast his eyes.

"We won't be getting much sleep then; there's a lot of rebuilding to do." Gwen commented as she reached over and stole a piece of bread from Elyan's plate.

"Hey get your own!" Elyan claimed as he tried to snatch it back. Gwen however stuffed it in her mouth and grinned at her brother who cast his eyes. Gwen looked around the hall. This was possibly the thing she missed the most about Camelot. The afterwards of a battle; when everyone was together as one. Sharing food and talking with one another. The sense of community and family which was only achieved after the overcoming of hardship which almost made the battle seem like less of a horrifying experience. It was the little piece of light at the end of the dark tunnel. The small slice of hope that now everything would be alright. The danger had passed and they were safe again. The unity being shown by the people; any barriers or arguments between them were ignored and forgotten. As she watched the cooks offer food to the knights and guards who would rile them up by trying to steal some; the guards and knights who would always have a few harsh words to one another; the men who were sharing their food with Tristan and Isolde; two complete strangers whom they had formed a bond with in a time of darkness. It was just like when they had all sat at the Round Table. They had all been equal then and right now; everyone in this room was equal. They were the defenders of Camelot; the torch carriers in the darkness; there was no rank or status anymore. They were one. They were Camelot.

And as Gwen sat in the hall with the people she cared about; she knew that they would face trials and tribulations and that Morgana would definitely try to kill them all again. Yet as she looked around the crowded throne room; Gwen also knew that if they all stuck together; they would always emerge at the other side. United. Victorious. Triumphant.

**AN: So Morgana is out; Arthur and the gang are back in. what did you think of the battle; I suck at creating big all-out battle scenes so I just adapted the canon to my own means. This isn't the end I might be able to get a few more chapters out before the conclusion. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This will probably be the final chapter before the epilogue; thanks to everyone who reviewed and added it to their favourites and put it on alert and whoever simply read it. You're all amazing and I couldn't have done it without your support.**

One thing that could always be said about the people of Camelot was that they knew how to handle a crisis. The day after the battle; the people dusted themselves down and set about rebuilding their kingdom. The damage had not been as severe after Morgana's first takeover attempt but there was serious damage done nonetheless. The main damage had been done to the castle itself and by mid-morning men of all ages and status; from the poor peasant boy to the elderly lord was doing something to rebuild the castle. Several farmers from the outer villages came with carts filled with produce for the people whose crops had been destroyed by Morgana. The economy of the town had become one of bartering; people were exchanging food and goods rather than money. The sense of community was as strong as it had ever been with everyone rallying together to restore Camelot's greatness. Inside the castle maids were clearing the mess caused by the battle as the man servants helped with the rebuilding. The injured were recovering and Gwen had taken over Gaius' duties; insisting that Gaius stay in bed. Gwen's return hadn't gone unnoticed and different rumours were flying around all day long. Some claimed she returned for the battle; others that Arthur found her while he was in the woods; however Arthur, Merlin and the knights made sure everyone knew the banishment was lifted and both Gwen and Lancelot had been under a spell by sunset. With so much work to be done; it took a few days before everyone knew the truth about Gwen's innocence and while most people accepted it; others took it with raised eyebrows. However these people were also the ones who had disapproved of her and Arthur's relationship in the first place and so Gwen shrugged off their opinions. Over the first few days after the battle; Gwen struck up a friendship with Isolde; she and Tristan stayed in Camelot. Tristan was assisting with the construction work and Isolde was recovering from her stab wound. Arthur had offered to knight Tristan for his actions yet Tristan declined; he was content enough to have his home with Isolde so that they could have a relatively peaceful life.

"Do you love Arthur?" Isolde asked one afternoon when they were taking a walk around the grounds to observe the repair work. Gwen looked over at Arthur who was with Elyan and Merlin at the other end of the courtyard. They were gathering stone bricks and Arthur was clearly teasing Merlin for being a wimp but Merlin simply tripped Arthur up in response. Arthur scrambled to his feet and attempted to get Merlin in a headlock but Merlin used Elyan as a human shield. It was all just in jest and the three of them were laughing as they collected their stones and returned to the repairs.

"I do but we can't just rush into things can we?" Gwen replied. Isolde shook her head and turned to find Tristan who was up at the top of the wall stacking bricks with Leon and Percival.

"I know what you mean. It wasn't always perfect with Tristan. There were times when I could have just walked away." Isolde confided.

"Really?" Gwen asked; the way Tristan and Isolde acted around one another; it seemed impossible to think Isolde once considered leaving him. Isolde smiled as Tristan caught her gaze and waved at her.

"Still we stuck it out; overcame our troubles and now I can't imagine life without him. Trust me Gwen; if relationships were supposed to easy; there'd be no point to them." Isolde explained.

"Do you think so?" Gwen replied.

"I know it and I know that the two of you have something special. Whenever we were in the woods; all Arthur could talk about was freeing you and your friends from the cell. You were always the first one he mentioned. He was almost driven mad with worry. Men don't do that unless they really love someone." Isolde said and they walked. Gwen smiled at Isolde and they returned into the castle.

"Come on Arthur; this wall won't rebuild itself!" Leon called as Arthur stared vacantly into space. Arthur fastened the stone around the rope and Percival began heaving it up for Tristan to lay down. As the men worked Arthur was half in a daydream. Arthur could only think of Guinevere and all they had gone through; not just in the past few weeks but from the very beginning. The different adventures and trouble they found themselves in with Merlin and Morgana; the time he stayed at her home; the different times she had been accused of being a witch; the support they gave one another whenever they needed it. Arthur thought of secret dates; stolen kisses hidden in an alcove; conversations about their dreams and ambitions and 'Someday'… They had hoped that Someday would come. Yet Someday came; was destroyed and vanished like smoke on the wind. Arthur wanted to throw down the brick; run and find Guinevere; fall to his knees and beg her to marry him. Arthur needed to be careful though; these things took time; they needed-

"Arthur! Do you want this wall rebuilt or not?" Tristan yelled. Arthur jumped and looked up. Tristan, Leon and Percival were looking down on him and Elyan and Merlin were staring at him.

"Are you alright? You're in your own world today." Merlin stated.

"I'm thinking; not that you would know about that Merlin. One needs a brain in order to think." Arthur retorted.

"We need more stones." Percival stated. Arthur headed across the grounds and the men all looked at one another and nodded; knowing exactly who was dominating Arthur's thoughts. With all the reconstruction work being done; none of them had time to do anything important; as far as they all knew Arthur and Gwen had barely spent any time together at all.

It took almost a month for the building work to be completed and in that time the sense of community seemed to strengthen; the townspeople had been brought closer together by their hardships and were trying to look towards the future. Gwen also noticed that many people whom she had been friends with or had helped in the past were trying to make amends to her once the truth was revealed. Whenever they realised her belongings had been lost after she was kidnapped; Gwen had returned home one afternoon to see her home was filled with dresses; pots, pans, food and various items such as flowers, combs and trinkets; Sir Leon gave her a new dagger. Some of the items had been donated with notes attached and others were given anonymously. The kindness of the people had caused Gwen to cry with remorse as she thought about the horrible things she had thought about them whenever she was banished. The selfish, wicked thoughts of a heartbroken and banished woman who needed to vent her feelings towards someone other than herself. As the days passed; people came up to her and apologised for the awful things they had gossiped about and tried to offer her tokens of apology; Gwen however shrugged them off and simply thanked them for understanding the truth. She was done fighting her demons; they were on the same side now because as she thought back on it; the whole disaster was like a bad dream or childhood fear. The power it had enforced on her mind was still there but it was weak. She could not forget what happened but she didn't want to. It had taught her vital life lessons about not being so gullible and foolish. The first thing Gwen had done was return to the castle and ask Gaius to ensure that none of the donations had been enchanted. It was petty and disrespectful but the first thing her father had taught her and Elyan in the forge many years ago was that if you touched something that burnt you once; you never touched it again.

Whenever Gaius had recovered from their imprisonment; the physician was immediately back and working hard. It was almost impossible to think he was the same physician that had given himself the Last Rites on the day of the battle. Yet that was how Gaius was; he was getting on in years yet he was tougher than any one of them. Anytime he was brought down; Gaius was back up again. Once she was sure Gaius was able to cope; Gwen had decided to revert to her original plan and re-opened her father's forge as a means of making a living for herself. There was something about the forge which always comforted her. Maybe it was the feeling of power created by shaping and forcing the strong metal to her needs with her own hands. Maybe it was the smell of the smoke which wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. Maybe it was the countless memories she had of the forge of Tom working away with her or Elyan helping him up until Tom's death. Or maybe it was even the fact that in the forge; Gwen was in control; nobody was bossing her around or giving her abuse for being a servant. There were no long hours in the forge and Gwen could control how much money she kept after being taxed. Work in the forge was hard; Gwen was out of practise but it was similar to riding a horse; once you learnt how to do it; you never forgot it. It also meant that Gwen could talk to her friends while she worked.

One afternoon; six weeks after the battle Gwen was bent over a stack of shoes which needed repaired for the place horses. Sweat was running down her face and she was toiling away shaping the metal. Gwen pressed the shoe into the bucket of cold water which let off steam as the burning metal rapidly cooled. Gwen removed it and set it on the pile of repaired shoes as someone knocked on the door and slipped inside.

"Hello Elyan," Gwen commented without turning her back. Elyan always called down at this time of the afternoon.

"Guinevere,"

Gwen turned and looked at Arthur who was standing just inside the doorway and looking around the forge; taking in her recent work. When the construction work was completed there had been so many shields and swords and various items which had either needed repaired or replaced; Gwen had been flat out working the past number of weeks and the results were shown all over the smithy.

"You've been busy." Arthur commented.

"Yes; I don't mind, though." Gwen replied and they fell into an awkward silence. They hadn't been able to speak since the battle; both had been so busy over the past few weeks and neither really knew what to say. What could you say?

"So- how have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Fine; everything's sort of settled itself down now hasn't it? How about you?" Gwen asked awkwardly.

"Had better, had worse," Arthur shrugged.

Again they lapsed back into an awkward silence. Gwen turned and began hammering at another horseshoe to keep herself busy as she thought of something to say. Arthur watched her work for a while and whenever she was finished with the shoe; Arthur walked up to her.

"Guinevere; I've been thinking about everything and I meant what I said; that night Agravaine found out you were home." Arthur explained. Gwen cast her mind back to that night; the passionate speech Arthur had given the traitor in defence of Gwen. Whenever Arthur had said that; it was in that moment that Gwen knew that he had fully forgiven her and if she didn't love him then he was willing to let her be free. Gwen had wanted to run, well limp, out of Merlin's room and fling her arms around Arthur's neck and kiss him. "I-well, um," Arthur trailed off and scratched the back of his head as they fell back into an awkward silence. After a few moments they met each other's eyes and laughed. There was something about an awkward silence which always causes one to laugh.

"We're a hopeless pair aren't we?" Gwen commented shaking her head.

"I wouldn't say we were hopeless. The odds were against us from the start. Yet; looking back, I wouldn't have changed any of it." Arthur replied. He meant it. Their relationship had been a constant of ups and downs. There had been times when Arthur had never felt happier in his life and then there were the lower times when he had wanted to just give up. Yet they persevered. Overcome each trial and tribulation and their love was stronger because of it. Arthur smiled at Gwen as he reached for her hand; dirty from the day's work and squeezed it. He loved her hands; the rough skin that symbolised her hardworking and determined nature and he adored how her hands fit his own perfectly. Gwen looked at their hands and smiled. She was through fighting her feelings; she loved Arthur and Arthur loved her. What was really holding them back now?

"I love you," Arthur whispered.

"I love you too," Gwen replied.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen and kissed her. As they kissed; everything seemed to fade away and nothing else mattered except for that moment. All that was important now was the two of them and their love. The rest of the world didn't exist anymore.

_CRASH!_

Arthur and Gwen jumped apart as they heard a loud crash and a loud tirade about 'stupid pots' and they could only laugh. Who in Camelot told off pots for making him trip? As excepted Merlin stumbled through the door with some cracked and dented pots in his hands and was still muttering under his breath.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Gwen asked as she moved over and took some of the pots out of his hands.

"Fine, fine, just…" Merlin trailed off as he seen Arthur and realised what he must have just walked in on. The three of them lapsed into an awkward silence and Gwen looked at the pots in her hands.

"What needs done for these?" Gwen asked.

"Gaius needs the cracks repaired if it's not too much hassle." Merlin replied and handed over the gold Gaius had given him to give to Gwen. Gwen however handed it back.

"Tell Gaius that he doesn't have to pay me. I owe him for everything he's done." Gwen insisted handing the money back and turning to Arthur. "I should probably get back to work."

"I understand; I'll see you later." Arthur replied and kissed her cheek before turning to Merlin and gesturing for him to go with him. As the door closed behind them Gwen could hear Arthur berating Merlin for what he had done and she rolled her eyes as she returned to work.

She really was home.

Arthur sat in his chambers idling turning the ring he had given Gwen through his fingers. He had found the ring the day of the hunt. Arthur had wondered where Gwen was that day; had she lost the ring or had she flung it off. He had also wondered where she was; unaware that Gwen had been the prize they had all been chasing. So much had happened over the past few weeks and Arthur was debating his decision constantly since the battle. He needed to be sure that this choice was the right one. Yet he knew it was pointless. Arthur had known this decision was the right one for years. However he wanted to do things properly this time. Arthur crossed the room and asked the guard stationed outside his door to fetch Elyan for him. A few minutes later Elyan came into Arthur's chambers and looked at Arthur who was playing with the ring in his hands; suddenly nervous about what he was going to do. The last time he had done this; he hadn't asked Elyan. Instead he had told Agravaine his intentions to propose. This time however he was going to keep at least one tradition; the tradition of asking the father, or in this case; the brother for his permission and blessing to propose to Gwen.

"Is there a problem Arthur?" Elyan asked.

"There is something I need to talk to you about. It concerns Guinevere. Sit down," Arthur said; gesturing to the chair by his desk. Elyan sat down and Arthur sat across from him; still playing with the ring. Elyan then knew what Arthur wanted to talk to him about.

"I was going to do this beforehand but I didn't. However I want to do things right this time and that includes this. What I'm trying to say is I love Guinevere and I'm asking for your permission and blessing for me to propose to her." Arthur explained.

Elyan was silent for a moment and Arthur kept eye contact. Elyan didn't even have to consider it; all he wanted was for Gwen to be happy and he knew that she was happiest whenever she was with Arthur. Elyan also considered the absurdity of the situation. If someone had told him two years ago that he would be sitting as a knight of Camelot with King Arthur Pendragon himself asking for his permission to marry Gwen; Elyan would have laughed in their faces and asked for whatever that person had been drinking. Now however he knew there was only one answer he could give. Still this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, therefore Elyan decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Gwen means a lot to me Arthur and I'm speaking as a brother here; you understand. I do want what's best for her and I need to know. If I say no; what will your response be?" Elyan tested; it was just for his own amusement. The knights all loved teasing one another, it was just something they always seen as being funny. The stunned look on Arthur's face was priceless. Arthur's mouth dropped open. He had expected Elyan to agree straight away. Arthur took a moment to overcome his shock and decided honesty was his best option.

"I would respect your decision and opinion Elyan. You love your sister very much I know. But I love Guinevere as well and if you want to know the truth; if you say no then I will just ask her anyway and if we had to elope; then we would. I love Guinevere and I just want us to be together for the rest of our lives." Arthur replied truthfully.

Elyan smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. I was going to give you my blessing and permission anyway. We both know you didn't need it anyway."

Arthur reached for Elyan's hand and shook it. "Yes Elyan; I did need it."

They looked at one another before Arthur summoned the others to his chambers and began planning on what they were going to do.

Gwen walked up to the castle the next afternoon. The horseshoes and pots had just been repaired and she was delivering them up to the castle. Whenever she was younger; it was her and Elyan who used to do the deliveries for their father. As she walked across the courtyard some of the maids and guards acknowledged her as they went about their duties and for a moment Gwen missed working in the castle. There was always something going on up there. The forge was great but it got quiet sometimes. Gwen headed for Gaius' first to drop off the pots. Gaius however wasn't alone; he was talking to Isolde who nodded as she listened to what Gaius was telling her. Gwen knocked the door as she came in and they looked at her and smiled.

"Those pots for you Gaius," Gwen said.

"Set them down over there," Gaius replied and handed a bottle to Isolde. "That should be enough for a week. One dose every night before you go to sleep. Tell Tristan I'm pleased for him."

"Thank you Gaius." Isolde smiled and nodded as she got to her feet. "Gwen; do you need a hand with those?"

"I think I'm alright," Gwen replied but Isolde took some of the shoes anyway.

"Where are we taking these?" Isolde asked.

"To the stables." Gwen replied and they walked across the castle and into the grounds heading for the stables. As they walked; the women chatted and as they left the stables; Isolde looked at Gwen and grinned.

"I can't hold it back any longer; I have to tell someone," Isolde commented.

"What? What's wrong?" Gwen asked; Isolde's smile widened and her hands ghosted over her stomach.

"Tristan and I are having a baby!" Isolde said. Gwen flung her arms around Isolde's neck.

"That's wonderful, how far along are you?" Gwen asked.

"Only around a month. We're both so excited. We had tried in the past but it never worked out. It feels like everything's fallen into place and I cannot believe it." Isolde admitted.

"I'm so happy for you." Gwen smiled. She meant it; Isolde had already become a good friend in such a short space of time and if anyone deserved happiness it was her and Tristan. The smugglers had turned their hand to farming after the battle and were able to make enough to live on by selling their crops and procuring produce such as chickens and sheep to sell eggs and wool. They were able to give up the travelling and smuggling life and just enjoy being together without having to run from the law anymore.

"Thank you;" Isolde replied as they wandered through the town towards the forge. "I need to see Tristan, I'll see you later Gwen."

"Bye Isolde and congratulations again." Gwen replied and opened the door to the forge and noticed something that had been pinned to the door. It was a note. Gwen removed it and opened it before reading it quickly.

_My dearest Guinevere_

_Please meet me tonight at our brook at dusk. I have a great surprise for you and I will be waiting anxiously for your arrival._

_Forever yours, Sir William_

Gwen smiled at the note and slipped it into her pocket. She knew where she was supposed to go. The brook where she and Arthur had had a picnic once; both of them having skived off their duties to spend time together. It had been a wonderful day; they had talked, laughed and shared dreams and hopes. As Gwen entered the forge; she didn't see Isolde smile and nod at Leon who was conveniently patrolling that part of the town. Leon took the hint and passed it on to the others.

As evening fell Gwen closed up the forge and returned home. She quickly washed and changed out of her shirt and trousers into a dark purple dress and wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. As she brushed out her hair and slid a few flowers into it; Gwen wondered what Arthur wanted to surprise her with. As she approached the door; Gwen hesitated before turning and rummaging for the dagger Leon gave her and attached it to her ankle. One could never be too careful. Gwen left her home and took off down the road; unaware that Gwaine had been watching her leave and he turned and sprinted out of the town and into the woods.

"She's coming!" Gwaine announced as he arrived; short of breath by the brook side.

"Ready to do this?" Merlin asked Arthur who was now looking terrified.

"I'm ready." Arthur nodded. He hadn't felt nerves like this in so long. These weren't pre-battle nerves. These were the nerves he had felt whenever he was about to be crowned king. They were more than concerns about danger; they were nerves fuelled by his hopes; his fears and the possibilities which were rampaging through his mind. The rest of them got into their positions; hiding behind trees and waiting for Gwen to arrive. Eventually she reached the brook and Arthur had a flashback to whenever she came to the brook the first time; how beautiful she looked as she crossed the river. Gwen met his gaze as she lifted the hem of her skirt and began lightly stepping from one stone to the other. Arthur walked to the edge of the brook and took her hand and helping her to the ground.

"Arthur," Gwen smiled.

"Guinevere, you look wonderful." Arthur complimented. Gwen smiled and looked around; she thought she'd seen someone. Arthur however took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Guinevere I've been thinking a lot about this lately; well; honestly I've been thinking about it since the day Merlin and I found you in the woods. I love you. I love you so much and the past few months have taught me that I need you by my side every day and every night for the rest of my life. When you were gone it was like part of me was gone. I guess what I'm trying to say is," Arthur paused and dropped down on one knee and produced the ring from his pocket, Gwen's hand flew to her mouth. "Guinevere; will you marry me?"

Gwen was in total shock; she hadn't seen that coming. She looked at Arthur and the ring in his hand and all they had come through together not only in the past few months for over the last number of years. There was nobody else she would rather have married. Ever.

"Yes," Gwen whispered. Arthur slid the ring onto her finger once more before he picked her up, spun her around and kissed her. As they broke apart; the others began emerging from behind the trees applauding and Gwaine wolf-whistled. Gwen blushed as Elyan hugged her and shook Arthur's hand.

"Let's do this," Arthur said and turned to the others and Gwen who was looking confused. "No time like the present."

Before Gwen could protest; Isolde and Elyan took her aside while Gaius and Arthur stood at the edge of the brook. Isolde was holding flowers and had a veil over her arm which she fixed into Gwen's hair as she handed over the flowers before returning to Tristan. Gwen's head was rushing and Elyan took her arm.

"Ready?" Elyan asked.

"I guess so," Gwen replied. The note had told her she was getting a surprise. She didn't think that meant she was getting married. Elyan and Gwen walked across the clearing and Gwen looked at the others understanding that they must have planned this. A secret wedding with only their closest friends present; it was sweet and romantic and privately that was the dream wedding Gwen had wanted in childhood. She enjoyed weddings as much as the next person but felt the whole pomp and ceremony overshadowed the importance of the day which was supposed to be two people who loved one another, vowing to love one another for the rest of their lives. As they stood beside Arthur; Elyan handed Gwen to Arthur, nodded at his king before standing aside. Gaius had taken the role of performing the ceremony. As they stood under the starlight, surrounded by their closest friends as they pledged their love to one another and became man and wife; both Arthur and Gwen knew that now; nothing was ever going to split them apart again. Finally Gaius pronounced them man and wife and as they kissed; they made an unspoken vow to never be parted from one another again.

A week later Arthur was standing at the front of the hall looking at the people before him. Aside from those who were at their secret wedding; the hall was packed with knights; lord, ladies and even some guards and maids who had managed to sneak into the hall. Arthur looked at the crowd and spotted various familiar faces. He saw Queen Annis accompanied by one of her sons; King Olaf though thankfully not Princess Vivian; Godwyn and Elena were also in the crowd as too was Princess Mithian who; having met Gwen when she arrived told Arthur that she knew he had made the right decision those weeks ago.

Finally the doors opened and Gwen entered the hall. She was walking steadily; was holding her head up high and kept eye contact with Arthur as she reached the front of the hall and knelt down before him. Arthur picked up the crown and looked at his wife as he placed the crown onto her curled head.

"By the sacred laws vested in me; I name you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot." Arthur announced as he took Gwen's hand and as he helped her to her feet; leant forward and kissed her. As they took their places on their thrones the entire hall began chanting a loud call of 'Long Live The Queen'. Arthur and Gwen looked at one another. This had been where everything had been leading to. Their hopes and dreams; the ups and downs; the trials and tribulations. Every moment in their relationship over the past few years, especially in the last number of months had been leading to this moment. They were finally married; the king and queen of Camelot whom destiny had marked out to be the greatest king and queen Albion ever had or ever would know. They knew the road ahead wouldn't be easy. Their journey was only half over but they would see it through to the end.

Together.

**AN: You have no idea the writer's block I had for this chapter. Glad it's over. After this there is just a short epilogue which I'll post soon. Thanks for your support. **


	9. Epilogue

**AN: A massive thank you to everyone who followed this story from the start. This is just a little scene which I think would be a good way of kicking series 5 off with a bang.**

_The sunlight shone through the windows of the room and fell on the figure who was walking slowly in front of the windows; nursing the crying bundle in her arms and humming a lullaby. Behind the queen stood two men who were watching her with her child. One was her husband who was watching his wife with joy and an old bearded man who was studying both of them with pride. This was what he worked so hard to achieve. After a few moments; the king turned to the man whom he once blamed for his father's death. After what the man had done for him, his wife and their baby as well as the knowledge that the man hadn't killed his father; the king could no longer hold any hatred for him. _

"_Thank you Emrys." King Arthur said shaking the man's hand as Queen Guinevere approached them; the newborn prince having finally settled into sleep. _

"_You saved our son; we're forever in your debt." Queen Guinevere added._

_Emrys smiled at the young family and slowly he began to change. His face became younger and the wrinkles smoothed themselves out; the beard retracted into his chin and vanished; his hair grew back and turned jet black. Within seconds Emrys was gone and in his place was… Merlin. _

Morgana screamed as she woke up.


End file.
